Take Me or Leave Me
by itsLALA
Summary: Ally has been an entertainer her whole life. Though, once a certain doctor comes into her life she starts to believe he won't accept her for who she is and she feels she needs to hide it from him. However, once he finds out about her double life Ally leaves him with a choice, "Take Me or Leave Me!" -Based off the song in RENT "Take Me or Leave Me" - Austin/Ally - AU - OOC -
1. Dr Moon & Ms Dawson

**Take Me or Leave Me  
**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**Dr. Moon & Ms. Dawson**

* * *

****PLEASE READ** Okay, so there's quite a few things going on now. This is my new story; Take Me or Leave Me (TMLM) and its going to be my first priority. I just finished my story Friend Zoned (FZ) literally an hour ago. I also have another story out, Unexpected Love (UL) which is on hiatus until I'm half way done (TMLM). Though, it WILL get done. This is the most stories I have ever published and this is horrible I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't let this idea pass me by. **

**Please give this story a shot, I hate starting new stories because it's always so nerve wrecking to see if anyone will like it! But I promise you, this story will definitely be worth while! I'll probably even call this my favorite story from the three I have out now.**

**The song I used is sang by Christina Aguilera - EXPRESS in the movie Burlesque.**

**Disclaimer applies from here on out.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque.**

She sang as she strutted across the stage in her sexy barely-there costume, her blonde hair swinging around as she whipped it and sang her heart out. Her back up dancers following her moves.

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S.**  
**Love, sex, ladies no regrets**  
**E-X-P-R-E-S-S.**  
**Love, sex, ladies no regrets**  
**Been holding down for quite some time**  
**And finally the moment's right**  
**I love to make the people stare**  
**They know I got that certain savoir faire**  
**Fasten up, could you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to**  
**touch?**  
**Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to**  
**you.**

Moving provocatively on the stage as she set her audience into a trance as moved seductively as she sang.

**[WHY?]  
It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque  
All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.  
I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
They screamin' for more and for more they beg  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees  
Fasten up, could you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to  
touch?  
Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to  
you.**

**[WHY?]**  
**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque**  
**It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque**  
**All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it**  
**Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.**_  
_  
Dancing the routine they learned twenty-four hours ago, she strutted across the stage and used the chair in the center as a prop.

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque  
All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.**

She tried to catch her breath as she walked behind stage; her brows and upper lip slightly sweating. She loved what she did; she just wished it wasn't so energy-consuming. Walking to her dressing room she took her blonde wig off and stared at her reflection; brown hair, big brown eyes, pout perfected pink lips, and a button nose. She was gorgeous, but they preferred her as a blonde. She wasn't complaining she'd do anything they asked; this was as close as she was getting to her dream job and she wasn't going to lose it over small differences.

Changing out of her small, tight, bejeweled golden dress to a loose black cocktail one she put her straight blonde wig back on and walked out of her change room towards the lounge area, "What does a guy have to do to get you for the night?"

She looked at the dark-haired man who spoke to her in a drunken slur, "Not much," she replied while giving him an endearing look and smiling. She walked away and made her way to the bar searching for her best friend.

"The usual?"

She nodded her head as she took her place at the bar, "Like always."

"You did great tonight, Ally," he complimented as he started to mix her drink.

Ally smiled at him, "Thanks," she trailed as her eyes narrowed, "But my throat still hurts like a bitch." She complained as she grabbed at her throat. The red-head looked at her, a concerned look on his face, "Baby, I told you to go to the doctors a long time ago. It could be something worth worrying about."

She brushed her friend off and took a sip of her drink, the infusion burning her throat as she did.

"Ally, really; your voice is super rough I'm surprised you even had the ability to sing. Please go to the doctors."

Ally looked at him offended, "Did you just say I sound like a man?"

He looked at her, "You know I never said that."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine!" She announced, "I'll go now, I promise."

He smiled, "That's all I ask. Make sure to tell Jen about you taking the day off tomorrow. Remember when you didn't tell her last time? And it's about time we get Dez and Ally time again, it's been so long."

She nodded her head at her best friend and stood up about to make her exit, "Yeah, yeah…I'll call you tomorrow after I come back from the doctors. You'll see it was nothing serious this whole time."

Dez laughed at his friend and watched her walk away.

…

"Trish! How many times do I have to tell you; you can't use your phone on the job!" The blond male shouted only slightly annoyed with his curly-haired best friend.

He loved Trish, he really did, she was his best friend after all but sometimes she could leave you pulling your own hair out. For heaven sake they worked at a hospital, she was the secretary! She needed to pay attention to what was going on around her!

"Okay, I understand Austin but look, no one's around!" She gestured around her for emphasis.

Austin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Just pay attention!" He ordered, "And look, there's someone now," He addressed the brunette walking through the door and turned on his heels knowing fully well Trish was going to send the woman to him.

Ever since his ex fiancée Cassidy, Trish has tried to set him up with any kind of woman she could get her hands on –as long as she thought they fit the criteria. Trish was strict on the women he dated, she had a bad feeling about Cassidy and she was right all along. Austin was lucky he came to realization before the wedding.

While he was cleaning up his office he heard Trish's voice page him, "You have a client waiting for you, Dr. Moon."

He rolled his eyes at the voice, he knew Trish well enough to hear the smugness in her voice. He walked into the waiting room and saw only one patient and that was the same brunette woman who walked through the doors not so long ago. She looked relaxed therefore he knew it wasn't anything serious and for that he was grateful. Something about her made him wish she never got hurt, he wasn't sure what though. Maybe the angelic look she wore, or the carefree attitude she seemed to radiate, she seemed to at ease and peaceful for anything to harm her. She wore ripped skinny jeans; a loose fitted v cut t-shirt, a grey infinity scarf, a dark brown leather jacket, and brown combat boots; her brown and blond ombre hair curled to perfect ringlets.

Austin shook his head only then realizing he was admiring the woman instead of examining her.

"Ms…" he trailed off as he looked to the chart in his hand, "Dawson?"

Ally's head snapped up at the mention of her name, she stood coming only to his elbow. Austin couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly; she was so small, how old was she?

"Yes, that's me."

He nodded his head impressed but not at all surprised at how soft her voice was, "Follow me."

The two walked down the almost empty halls to his room, the hospital has never been so quiet so not only was it awkward for Ally but Austin as well. There was always hustle and bustle around the halls however seeing how it was early in the morning, 3 in the morning to be exact, not many patients were awake and not many were visiting.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked as she sat up on to the bed and he stood in front of her.

She shrugged, "My friend told me to come here and check out this problem I've had. He believes I have a serious problem."

Austin urged for her to go on.

"My throat is the problem. It hurts to speak, sing, anything, and it aches when I cough, and it's just been a living hell for me. I believe it's just a sore throat however, I know some people think otherwise."

Austin nodded as he wrote in his notebook, "Alright," he said as he stood, "Open your mouth," He ordered as he got a tongue stick and placed it in her mouth on her tongue, "Say ah."

Feeling ridiculous, like she were 5 years old all over again she did reluctantly.

He removed the stick and used his stethoscope to listen to her breathing as he placed it on her back, chest, and heart.

Austin moved back from her as he nodded and wrote stuff down again, "What's wrong?" She questioned from her spot on the bed.

Staying silent for a moment he questioned, "Do you use your vocal cords daily? As in stressing them out, straining them in a different pitch range, possibly overusing them?"

She shrugged, "I'm an entertainer."

He looked at her an eyebrow raised.

She shook her head frantically, "Not like that, I'm a singer. I sing daily."

He nodded his head, "You have vocal cord nodules."

Ally looked at him as if he had two heads, "Excuse me?"

"Vocal cord nodules; a mass of tissue grew on your vocal cords. This is why it's painful for you to speak; it obstructs the ability of the vocal folds to create the rapid changes in air pressure which generate humane speech."

Ally shook her head, "No, I can't have that! I have a career. This is going to ruin me! How can I fix it?!"

Austin sighed, "Speech therapy," he suggested.

She shook her head once more, "That's not an option, that's extremely expensive."

He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a singer?"

"Never said I was a famous singer who could afford therapy."

"Then I suggest vocal rest, that or surgery. Those are the only other options available. However, there is a chance when you come out of surgery your voice will be altered and so will your ability to hold a note," he warned.

Ally's eyes started to water, "I can't take that chance!"

"Then vocal rest it is, and if you can't do that then at least try to refrain from singing high notes that will put a strain on your vocal cords," he concluded.

Ally narrowed her eyes, "And how long will this need to last?"

Austin shrugged, "For as long as two weeks."

Ally rolled her eyes, "This is why I hate hospitals," she informed him, "You guys don't ever have good news."

His eyes narrowed at her attitude, "We would have much more good news if the patients took care of themselves," he fired back.

She shot a glare at him, "Some people have to work for a living. Not everyone could go out and get a high maintenance job like some people," she jabbed.

He shrugged, "Looks like I'm just that lucky."

She grabbed her studded brown fringed messenger bag and stood abruptly, "Thanks for the help, Dr. Moon and for the news however, I think its time for me to leave."

He shrugged, "Goodnight Ms. Dawson."

"And to you too."

…

"I understand that you and that doctor had a little spat but what did he say was wrong with you? You never got to that part yet."

Ally rolled her eyes, "I have vocal nodules."

Dez gasped, "Did you tell Jenna?"

She nodded, "She was mad but she understood there wasn't anything I could do. She respected the fact I had to take it easy for at least the rest of the month or else there could be serious damage."

Dez shrugged, "Well that's good, at least she didn't kill you."

The brunette rolled her eyes again as she sat on the bench in the park with her red-headed friend, "Duh, she couldn't kill me. I'm the star of the show."

Laughing Dez replied, "And you're also cocky."

She shrugged this time, "With all the reason to be!" She joked.

"Now tell me more about this doctor of yours."

She raised an eyebrow, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I like him, he seems like someone who would fight back with you and you need someone like that in your life."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Oh please, don't try playing match maker for me Dez. I have enough men in my life to satisfy me for a life time."

"And that's when you'll be coming back to me to check if you had any form of STDs," a male voice came from behind the duo sitting on the bench.

Ally's eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice that sounded so familiar she turned in her seat and saw the blond male smiling as he walked over to them with the woman Ally recognized as the secretary from last night.

"You do know stalking is a crime in LA."

"And so is prostitution,"

Ally gaped at him, "And you're implying what, Dr. Moon?!" She asked her face tense.

He shrugged, "Fill in the blanks as you wish, that's not why I'm here."

"And why is it that you are here?"

Austin gestured to Trish, "My friend and I were strolling along in the park on our day off and noticed a certain female we recognized and decided to come over here and formally introduce ourselves."

Ally nodded, "Thanks for the introduction, now how about this for a closing statement?" She stuck up her middle finger and dragged Dez away from the stunned blond and smirking Latina.

"I like her," Trish whispered to Austin.

Austin stared at the brunette, "Strangely, so do I."

Picking up his feet Austin jogged in front of Ally, "Look, enough of this hostility," he started as he walked backwards, "I just want to be friends. We haven't even known each other for 24 hours. We have no right to be so cold towards each other."

Ally didn't stop walking as she stared at him cautiously.

"How about we go out tonight? You, me, Trish, and your friend here."

Ally stopped walking and laughed, "And why would I," she emphasized as she pointed to herself, "Want to socialize with a prick like you?"

"Because I can sense an under appreciated lonely diva with an attitude from a mile away," he stated.

Dez laughed at his comment but was instantly shut up by Ally glaring at him.

"Thanks for the invitation but I'd rather spend my time putting hot needles in my eyes."

Austin smirked, "Finding reasons to come visit me at the hospital now are we?"

Ally gave him a fake smile, "I wouldn't even want to visit you in hell."

"Why so hurtful, Ally? I just want to be friends."

Ally stopped walking, "I have enough friends."

"And it'd hurt to make two more?"

Ally stared at him, "No, it wouldn't hurt me…" she trailed off as she wore a thoughtful expression, Austin smiling thinking he was getting progress, "It'd kill me."

Austin watched as she grabbed on to the red head's hand and marched around him exiting the park and driving off.

He smirked as he watched her take off, something about her…something…about…her.


	2. Psychics & Burlesque

**Take Me or Leave Me**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**Psychics & Burlesque**

* * *

**Relatively shorter but this story won't be a consistent length. However I will never go shorter than 1,000 words that's just extremely short and disgusting and a waste of an update. Thanks for the reviews and the feedback! Hope I didn't disappoint. I'm trying to bring as much Austin/Ally scenes into this as I can without giving away too much. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.**

**This song is called Tough Lover performed by Christina Aguilera in the movie Burlesque.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you understand the fact I don't feel like going out tonight or do you need for me to say it again?"

Trish rolled her eyes and waved her blond friend off and walked around his bedroom, "I really don't care what you have to say now, Austin. You're going to get off your ass and come with me to this really cool lounge Dez told me about."

Austin shook his head, "I really don't understand why you continued to speak to him."

"You're just being incredibly jealous now."

He sat up from his bed abruptly, "Jealous; of what?!"

Trish laughed, "The fact Ally didn't agree to be your friend and Dez and I've been talking and becoming close."

He shook his head again, "Not even close. I just really don't understand why you guys are still talking."

She shrugged her shoulders, "He's an interesting guy; I have to admit that. But Austin, it's been a month and a half! She really isn't going to come around the hospital again and she's definitely not going to come banging on the door asking to be your friend, so please; get over it and get dressed. We're going to this lounge!"

"But-"

"-No! We only get days off every once in a while and we are going to make the best out of it!"

Austin rolled his eyes at his best friend's persistence. And let the small female pull him off of his own bed and push him into his closet. Austin groaned as he watched the Latina throw his clothes all around until she found the perfect outfit, dark jeans, a navy blue button up, and black high tops.

…

"Are you sure you can sing tonight?" Luc asked for the third time in the last 15 minutes as he bustled around backstage helping the dancers tighten their corsets, glitter-fy their bodies, and spray their hair till it was as hard as a rock.

Ally rolled her eyes as she perfected her blonde wig making sure it stayed on her head securely, "Yes, Luc!" She assured the man for the third time.

He sighed as he watched her, "I just don't need your voice giving out in the middle of the number. This is the first time you're performing a high-end song in over a month since you've been to the hospital."

Ally groaned, "Luc! I'm fine, I promise! Now just go cue Daryl so we can take our positions on stage."

Luc rolled his eyes and went to cue the technology control guy standing in a high booth in the back of the lounge.

Ally and the two female dancers took their place on their own podium and waited for the curtain to rise and the music to cue. Ally made it a thing to never look into the audience before she starts to sing because she knew it would only psych her out and she didn't need that. Therefore, she always kept her eyesight low and only looked to the crowd once she heard that beat.

The song she was about to sing was a tough one to be particular, it was hard because the first note was a high one and it was extremely easy for your voice to crack right off the bat.

Ally opened her mouth and vocalized the beginning just like how she practiced.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah!_

She already heard the crowd roaring at the power she brought within her voice and that was what kept her doing what she was doing.

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah_

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_  
_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_  
_I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (woo)_  
_I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_Tough lover (hum, hum)_

_The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)_

She sang with power and included slight dance moves as she incorporated one of the members from the band and the two started to dance, she turned to the other two females and pointed to them signalling them to come towards her and join in as she sang the next part and that's what they did.

_Hey, hey, heyah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (woo)_  
_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)_  
_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_  
_A tough lover (oh oh)_

The song was tough but it was quick and that's what Ally liked about this song. It showcased her skills but it didn't go over the top and it also brought her good attention however it didn't make her seem like a show off. She smiled once the song finished proud she didn't butcher the song.

"You did great Allycake!" Luc gushed as he slapped Ally's ass and walked away with 5 different colored boas on his neck. Ally laughed as she fixed her blonde wig and made her way to the bar like she did after every shift.

She slid into an empty seat, her seat, and signaled Dez over to her, "So? What'd you think?"

Dez nodded his head clearly impressed, "I think you sound even better than before. Austin gave you great advice, you should thank him."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please! And stop referring to him as that!"

He looked at her confused, "As what, his name?"

"Yes!" She hissed, "His name is Dr. Moon. You say Austin as if you two are friends," she shivered as if a chill went down her spine.

Dez rolled his eyes this time, "Well get used to it because I invited him here tonight and he's on his way over, with Trish so play nice!" Dez instructed.

Ally's eyes widened as her heart started to pound in her chest. For some reason she suddenly felt like she needed to hide and not be seen by him or his friend, however she knew all hope was lost when she heard the all to familiar voice.

"One shot of…surprise me," he said in a nonchalant tone.

Ally couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

She sighed already annoyed at his question, "Yes, you."

Austin looked at the blond female beside him and narrowed his eyes, "You don't even know me," he said almost confused.

She shrugged, "You'd be surprised…" she whispered honestly shocked and slightly hurt he didn't recognize her, "Doesn't matter, I know a snob when I see one."

He laughed sardonically, "For someone who sings in a club you sure do have a lot of guts."

She glared at him, "It's not a club," she spat, "It's a burlesque lounge!"

He gave a genuine laugh this time, "And there's a difference?"

Dez cut in obviously offended too, "There is, a burlesque lounge is classier. Strip clubs have strippers who strip for money; we have dancers who dance for money. Strip clubs harbor horny men with no lives, burlesque lounges harbor people who are scouting for talent and entertainment."

Austin rolled his eyes, "Same difference."

"Obviously a high-end jackass like you wouldn't know the difference."

He snapped his attention back to the blond, "And who are you to talk to me like this? You don't know who I am or what I do."

She smiled sweetly, "Oh but don't I?" She cleared her throat, "Let me guess; you're a lame doctor who thinks he's better than everyone," she glanced at him and saw in his eyes his surprise so she continued, "And your name is…" she trailed off not wanting to make it seem fake, "Austin."

Trish butted in, "Austin is a popular name."

"No it's not," Ally and Austin said at the same time.

"Whatever, what's his last name."

She rolled her eyes, "Smith."

Austin laughed, "No, it's not."

"Jackass," she guessed again only to earn a glare from Austin himself, "I'm joking, geez," she said with an attitude.

"So, what is it?"

She smirked, "If I get this right, you give me your shot," she pointed to the full glass of tonic and smirked, "And if I don't, you get your next round of drinks on me."

He wore a cocky grin, "Someone's confident."

Ally grinned back at him as she leaned in closer almost centimeters apart she reached for the glass and chugged it back right before whispering, "Moon," and walking away in a seductive way.


	3. Dez & Ally

**Take Me or Leave Me**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

**Dez & Ally**

* * *

****PLEASE READ** This chapter is basically Dez/Ally centric but the next chapter will have majority Austin/Ally. Oh, can we please try to reach at least 10-15 reviews every chapter now? I want to see if this story can beat 'Friend Zoned' my other recently finished Austin/Ally story. It received 145 reviews and counting. We reached 100 reviews by chapter 7. Think we can reach that mark in 4 chapters?**

**So 10-15 reviews for the next update!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Ally screeched as she walked into their shared home, Dez tailing behind her. He sighed for the hundredth time in that hour, "Ally, I already apologized. I didn't know you wouldn't want them around!"

She turned to look at him a bewildered look on her face, "You didn't know? Dez! A month ago I stood in the middle of a child infested park and flipped them the bird, if that wasn't clear enough for you I don't know what more I could have done!"

He groaned, "Ally! You're looking too much into this anyways. They didn't even know you were who you were, they just thought you were the blonde female who came off the stage and started to mouth off."

She glared at him, "And? That's pretty much who I am in real life; a brunette female who mouths off."

"And they didn't figure it out! So either they're extremely stupid or you're a really good actress."

She gave him a thoughtful look, "Both," she stated.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Besides, Trish has stopped asking about you."

She narrowed her eyes, "She was asking about me?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, she was always wondering where you were. Why she always seen me but not you."

"That's none of her business," she stated confused, "She's really nosy."

He shrugged, "I like her, and she's fun to talk to."

"I'm not?"

Dez knew Ally had just gotten offended and he should have chosen his words more carefully, that was careless on his part, "No. I didn't mean it like that. I meant you and I are always together; its nice to have another companion."

She raised her eyebrow daring him to continue.

"You don't have to feel threatened Al. It's always been you and I and it will always be you and I, but I mean; I couldn't date you; you're like a little sister to me."

She gaged, "That's what you meant? A sex companion?"

He rolled her eyes at her bluntness, "No, I meant someone I can spend the rest of my life with."

Ally's face softened as she prepared to tease her best friend she went onto her toes and pinched Dez's cheeks, "Awh! Is my little Dezzy-roo planning on settling down now?"

He scoffed at her teasing nature, "Oh come on Ally, don't tell me you've never thought about it!"

She shrugged as she walked into her kitchen, prepared to make an order for delivery at hers and Dez's favourite pizza place.

He followed her into the kitchen, "We are 24 Ally we're not going to be young forever."

"I know that! But I'm not planning on getting married any time soon."

He laughed, "Of course not! I mean, just get into a serious relationship. You have to tell me you've thought about it at least once before."

She shrugged, "I have, but it's not that serious."

"Trish is someone I'd liked to have a serious relationship with."

"Good luck with that."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean 'good luck with that'?"

"Exactly that, she seems head strong."

He put a hand to his chest mocking an offended tone, "Am I not loveable?"

She put the phone on the island and rounded on him laughing, "Of course you are! You know I love you."

Dez smiled and hugged the female in front of him tightly.

"Question is, will she?" She teased and walked away from him.

Dez and Ally sat on their leather couch with a late night show on devouring their pizza and laughing at stupidity. This is why Ally and Dez agreed to moving in with each other; they were at each other's homes so often and had so many of their belongings there as well that it only made sense. Besides, they were best friends and many people confused them for a married couple with the way they handled each other so comfortably and roughly so they decided why not and moved into Ally's 4 bedroom home.

As their laughter died down Dez turned his head towards the brunette beside him, her face was gleaming from the television set and her eyes glistening with tears because of the hectic laughing session they were just in a few seconds ago. Dez truly did love Ally, and she couldn't and wouldn't ever be replaced by another woman no matter the importance they had in Dez's life. He'd feel like he'd be betraying her if he let another female take her place.

He shook his head which gained Ally's attention.

"What?" She asked a smile still on her face.

He shook his head again, "Nothing," he replied simply, "Hey, I was thinking…and I know you might not be okay with this idea but please think about it over night."

Ally set her glass filled with wine on the coaster that remained on the spotless glass coffee table, and faced him knowing this was going to put a slight damper in her mood, "Shoot."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if maybe we can try to get along with Trish and Austin, civilly."

Ally dropped her head and let out a huge sigh as if he had just dropped a heavy burden on her.

"Ally, for me please! I really want to get to know Trish and I can't do that if my best friend hates her best friend. It would create some weird barrier and horrible tension and I really think you and Austin can really get along if you guys put your differences aside. I mean, he's trying so can you please? You don't even have to like him when you guys are alone, just when Trish and I are around can you please try?!" He panicked afraid she'd say no.

"Dez…" she trailed.

Dez's nose scrunched as he waited for her to finish speaking.

"You really don't need me for approval."

He nodded his head, "She probably respects Austin's decision as much as I respect yours! If Austin says you and him aren't getting along she'll probably reject me because of it. I really like her, Ally! She gets me. She's like you except for the little sister thing. I don't want to lose her, you should see our conversations! They last for hours and there's never an awkward moment!" He gushed as he spoke of Trish.

Ally groaned; she knew she should be a good friend and just say yes right off the bat to playing wingman for Dez but she really did hate Austin and his smugness. Though she didn't have anything against Trish and she did want Dez to be happy.

"Let me think about it, okay?"

He nodded his head, "That's all I ask."

She smiled and kissed Dez's cheek, "I'm going to head off to bed," she announced as she picked up her now empty glass and headed to the kitchen.

Dez sighed and leaned back into the couch. He really wanted Ally to say yes and if she didn't –which he knew there was a chance because she was that selfish, he didn't know what he'd do.

Ally groaned to herself as she lugged herself up the wooden stairs and into her master bedroom, she put her back against the cream walls and looked to her white and gold canopy bed. She actually hated herself at this moment because everything in her body was telling her to tell Dez, no. But the better nature in her, the small amount of good in her, told her to go to bed and avoid being labelled the biggest jackass in the world tonight.

So that's what she did, she walked into her attached bathroom and took a quick shower, washing off her make up however not bothering to wash her hair. She exited the steamy bathroom and exchanged her white fluffy towel for cotton short shorts and a black tank top. She put her hair into a messy bun and fell into the comforts of her bed.

She dreamed of Austin that night.

Ally was awoken that morning with a red head lying beside her and his arms wrapped around her. She narrowed her eyes at Dez and shook her head at him; this wasn't the first time he has done something like this. He always crawls into bed with her during the night when he's mad, frustrated, stressed, or he wants something from her. He knew she liked being held during the night so he'd do it for that night so she wakes up happy and agrees to whatever he wants the rest of the day.

However, when he's mad, frustrated, or stressed he likes to sleep with her because he finds if he sleeps alone he has more time to think about why he's in that particular mood and he'd never fall asleep. Besides, he liked sleeping with Ally. She was comfortable and she always cuddled back.

It then occurred to Ally why people always asked if she and Dez was a couple which disgusted her every time but also amused her. She smiled slightly, Dez was a doof but he was definitely her doof and she wasn't going to have another female ruin the friendship they had.

Dez stirred and moved slightly bringing Ally into his body, his arms tightening. He heard Ally's laugh and his eyes opened, he looked over at her laying on her side staring right back at him. He glared and turned so he was on his back and she was lying on top of him on her stomach.

"Why are you here, mister?" Ally asked cutely.

Dez rolled his eyes, "As if you didn't know!" He said playfully.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not psychic!"

"Well besides the fact I got to cuddle with a beautiful woman for the night I also wanted to butter her up so she could say 'yes' to getting along with my future wife and her best friend today!" He said innocently.

She rolled her eyes this time, "I don't like the idea, you know."

He nodded, "I understand that."

She stared into his almost green eyes and saw that he was being hopeful, she saw that he didn't drop any hope over the night and she'd feel guilty if she crushed his spirits now. He was here, with her, why couldn't she just sacrifice a day of her life? She groaned and dropped her head into Dez's bare chest.

"Was that a groan of defeat I heard?" He egged excitedly.

She groaned again.

"Say it, Ally!" He urged for her.

She held her head up again, "Fine! I'll get along with that asshole for the day! I'll do it; I'll put aside my differences with goldilocks and try to be civilized with the idiot!"

"Getting all your insults out now?" He asked her curiously taking note she insulted him multiple times in that sentence.

She gave him a smug look, "Might as well."

Dez smiled widely and spun them back around, Ally now on her back and Dez hovering over her a big smile on his face and Ally laughing uncontrollably as the crisp bleach white sheets tangled within both of their bodies. He kissed her forehead, "Thank you so much, Ally!"

She laughed some more as she watched her best friend attempt at getting out of the bed and failing horribly, he fell to the hardwood floor, got up, smiled at her again, and was out of her door with a bounce in his step.

She fell back into her bed with a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Trish, guess what!"

She heard Dez yell into his phone as he closed his own master bedroom door and Ally erupted into laughter all over again.


	4. Insults & Insecurities

**Take Me or Leave Me**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**Insults & Insecurities**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, I had the funeral of my best friend to attend so that took up most of my time. But I'm back and this is short because it's rushed and I wanted to get it out because I felt like you guys waited long enough. I hope you enjoy it though. And on a side note, I love how you guys reviewed; I really didn't think having the sequel as an incentive would actually make you guys review but I'm glad it did and I promise you the sequel will be out once I'm satisfied with this story.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you be good, please?" Dez asked as he stood in the bathroom on the first floor trying to perfect his hair.

Ally rolled her eyes from her place in their kitchen. She sat on the granite island top popping grapes into her mouth as she crossed her legs Indian style. Her bare legs sticking to the granite top due to the humidity in the air.

"We all know how cranky I get on unnecessarily hot days, Dez…" she threatened, "I don't know what 'good' can be today."

Pulling at his green t-shirt that had a purple alien head on it and fixing the red suspenders that hung at his hips as they connected to his black and checkered skinny jeans, he walked out of the bathroom and stared at the female sitting on their counter nonchalantly throwing grapes in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Ally," he started with a frown, "I already told you! Trish is important to me. You said you'd try!"

She uncrossed her legs, "That was before I realized how hot it was today! It's only 10 in the morning and I feel a heat stroke coming on," she exaggerated as she popped another grape in her mouth.

"Really? Because I never knew Ice Princesses could get heat strokes."

She narrowed her eyes at him and gave a sarcastic laugh, "Let's remember whose hands your future relationship lie in."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah and if you sabotage it, I'll be moving out and you'll be paying the mortgage on your own!"

She shrugged, "No big deal. I was paying it before you moved in."

"What are you wearing?!" He shrieked.

She looked at him as if he had an aneurysm, "And what is wrong with what I'm wearing, Dezmond?"

He looked at her attire and took in the white cut off short shorts she wore accompanied by a baby blue and white stripped sheer sleeveless button up shirt that tied at her belly button so her belly chain was in view and on her feet her black combat boots.

"You cannot wear your combats with this outfit!"

She grunted as she hopped off the counter, "Do not tell me what I can and cannot wear when I'm doing you a favour!" She said with an attitude as she continued to their closet and switched her boots for white flip flops; thanking the heavens she got a pedicure the past weekend.

"They're going to be here any minute now, so just shut up and be a good girl!"

Ally shoved him, "Do not tell me to shut up!"

"Damn," he said watching as she walked away from him, "You have so many rules! Make sure to give the guy you marry the manual!"

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "No need, he'll have you!" She retorted as she dropped onto their couch.

About to reply to her witticism the doorbell rang, he ran over to her as she was lounging lazily in their leather seated couch, her head on the arm rest and one leg on the back of the couch and the other resting on an angle.

"They're here!" He whisper-shouted as he panicked slightly, she looked up at him as if he were stupid, "Then go answer the door, idiot."

He glared at her before he went to go answer the door.

"Hey!" She heard him greet whoever was standing at the door, she rolled her eyes as she realized this meant she'd have to be nice to an idiot she didn't want to spend any time with at all. She groaned slightly after realizing she'd have to get up and probably go greet them like she cared. About to open her eyes she felt a presence beside her, her eyebrows furrowed once she felt it wasn't Dez's presence. She scowled at the feeling in her stomach.

"What?" She snapped as she opened her eyes and sat up abruptly and was met with the person she assumed was standing over her.

He smiled, a mocking playfulness laced into the smile, "Oh come on, Ally. We're practically BFFs now! Play nice," he taunted as he sat down roughly beside her placing an arm behind her body.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Well, it's clear Dez and Trish have strong feelings for each other and I mean we all aren't getting any younger so its only a matter of time they actually tie the knot and I'll be the best man and you'll be the maid of honour and we'll be destined to be around each other for forever!" He gushed with fake enthusiasm.

She stared at him in amusement, "So I see you're just as excited about this as I am."

He shrugged, "I don't hate the fact Trish is happy. I hate the fact her happiness brings you into my life."

She turned her stare into a glare, "You should be damn well happy you know somebody like me! I am fabulous and you'd be lucky to ever get the chance to talk to me, I'll tell you what!" She said in a stuck up tone as she stood to her feet and walked away from the blond male who decided to follow her into their kitchen.

Ally started to speed up into their kitchen her flip flops flopping against the shiny black tiles as she turned to open her fridge and take out a water bottle. Upon closing it she noticed Austin standing beside the fridge his leg propped up behind him and his arms crossed a smug look on his face, "You always run."

"Excuse me?"

He turned to face her, "Just something I noticed about you."

"Explain yourself, Moon."

He walked over to their island counter top and leaned against it, "You always run from me. You ran at the hospital, you ran at the park, and just now you ran from me in the living room. Do I scare you?"

She scoffed, "I'd be more scared of a pussy cat than you!"

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked in a suggestive tone as he walked closer to her almost caging her against the counter top.

She dodged his embrace, "Please, you wouldn't have a reason to make me nervous."

He laughed as he stepped back, "You cannot deny the fact there is something between us, Allyson."

She glared at him.

"You hate me just as much as I hate you but there is a connection and soon its only going to intensify and when it does; you'll know where to find me!" He called over his shoulder in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked out of the kitchen and to his friend and Dez as he left Ally with her own thoughts.

…

"Okay, but no."

Dez glared at Ally who only rolled her eyes.

"Please!" Dez begged with a warning tone hidden in his voice. Ally glared at him, "Fine, you annoy me!"

Dez jumped victoriously as he laced his shoes and typed in his name followed with Trish under 'Team 1' and Ally's name followed by Austin's name under 'Team 2'. The lane started to light up as the machine started to generate showing the paying customers the game was ready to start.

"I didn't even want to go bowling and now you are making me be on the same team as someone I despise? Why do you hate me?" She asked, annoyance clear in her voice not caring if anyone heard.

Dez snapped his head towards her, "Ally you promised me you'd play nice and you haven't been! You're acting like a bitch right now and this isn't you! You need to stop and keep your promise. This isn't about you or who you like. This is about me pursuing something with a woman I have deep feelings for and if you cared for me, if you love me you will suck it up and act like a good friend and then whine about it when we go home tonight. So shut up," he snapped at her.

Ally pursed her lips not at all liking the fact Dez just yelled at her in front of an audience. Although they didn't know what the two were talking about it was still embarrassing and she didn't need people to know she allowed males or Dez for that matter to speak to her in such a way.

"Whatever."

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. Ally had sucked up the fact she had to spend the night with Austin while Trish and Dez made googly eyes at each other and she had to admit it was kind of cute other times she just wanted to throw a bowling ball at Trish's head.

Speaking of, Ally had realized she had a lot of things in common with Trish. Trish and Austin had a relationship like Ally has with Dez and she admired the fact the two were so close and understood and were able to joke off the fact people would ask if Dez and Ally were married because people also ask Austin and Trish the same question. It was weird because Trish and Austin were almost the replica of Dez and herself.

Almost 2 hours into the game things started to turn down south.

"Ha! Gutter ball!" Ally shouted with a very visible smirk on her face as she stood up to make her shot.

Austin glared, "I lost my footing!" He countered.

She rolled her eyes as she picked up the 4 pound blue ball and blew on it, she took her steps, released the ball, and watched as it slid down the lane and hit almost all 12 pins; leaving only 3 standing. She turned back to the table and saw Austin giving her a slow sarcastic clap, "Wow."

Her face contorted, "But at least it wasn't a gutter ball," she challenged.

"Yeah, well at least I can actually strike. You haven't once."

She narrowed her eyes, "Does it matter? Because of me we're still in the lead!"

About to counter back Trish interrupted.

"Does that matter?" She asked, "You guys are on the same team! How can you be so competitive when you're playing together?!"

Dez rolled his eyes, "Not even 5 hours, Ally."

She glared at him, "I tried and you know I did so don't make it sound like I didn't!"

"I can't work with her, she's too bossy."

Ally's head snapped towards him as she fired back, "And you suck!"

"First grade."

"Loser."

"Control-freak."

"Pessimist."

"Optimist."

"Copy-cat."

"Has-been."

"Never-was!"

"You guys!" Trish and Dez shouted at the same time.

At that moment Ally watched as Trish glared at her and stood along with Dez both having enough of the two of them. Ally knew she crossed a line with Trish, Trish had told Ally that once upon a time Austin wanted to become a famous singer and he'd always struggle to write songs but he loved to perform however his parents shut the dream down and brought him to medical school. She told her that in confidence thinking she could trust the brunette, the new friend. However, Ally just used it against Austin.

Was it really Ally's fault though? Austin had just called her a has-been, he had just insulted her own career basically calling her overrated/washed-up/defeated…that was just as bad and if not worse! She wouldn't care if she basically through his failure into his face, because he had just done the same to her. She didn't care that he had a frown on his face and he was looking troubled because that's what she looked like right now. She wouldn't say sorry.

Not today.


	5. Ally & Katherine

**Take Me or Leave Me**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**Ally & Katherine**

* * *

**Don't like this title at all, my gosh. REVIEW YOUR IDEAS OF A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER! Anyways, this chapter is farely short just over a thousand words becauseeeeeeeeeee I wanted the plot to drop in the next chapter not in one long one therefore you now know this is the start of the plot everything else was just the build-up like I said in like chapter 3 or something.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's going to be quick," Trish assured her friend as she pulled into the circular drive way, fountain in the middle. He watched as she tried her hardest not to run the valet's over in annoyance the way they stood there like it was the best job to have in the world.

He looked out at the building to his right and sighed, "When it comes to my parents, nothing is quick."

About to reply she saw a silver haired man and a blonde woman rush out of two of the four doors accompanying the bleach white Victorian home and stand by the edge of the ever lasting stairs waving down at him like he was the president.

"Let's just go," she replied with a heavy tone.

The two exited the car with a slowness that showed everyone watching they dreaded being here, Trish handed one of the valet's her keys and followed Austin up the stairs and into the arms of his overly excited parents.

Hugging his father in a man-like manner and bear-hugging his mother he stepped back and opened his arms with a tight smile on his face, "Mother, Father!" He said enthusiastically.

"It's so nice to see you again, Austin!" Mrs. Moon cooed, "You too Patricia!" She said enthusiastically after hugging the short Latina. Mr. Moon did the same, "Now let's not waste the day standing out here when we have much to talk about son!"

Austin raised an eyebrow as the two walked into the home, immediately being hit with the smell of cinnamon cookies and warm milk. Mrs. Moon smiled slyly once she noticed the familiar look on her son's face. She missed cooking for him and now that she knew he was visiting she was going to pull out all stops and cook all his favourites. She sent their cook home early that day.

"It smells so good, Mrs. Moon!" Trish exclaimed as she sniffed the air lightly, she earned a small smile and a nod from Mimi, "Thank you."

Austin however knew better; he knew this meant his mother wanted to talk to him about something he didn't want to hear or speak about and he knew she was only trying to butter him up with his favourite foods so he couldn't get mad at her easily.

"Do you want a cookie dear?" She offered Trish who only nodded her head as she took two, Mimi laughed, "You Austin?"

He only shook his head, "I'd just like to get on with what you guys called me over here for."

Mimi frowned, "Alright, follow me and your father into the den."

Trish followed the trio with a tray of cinnamon cookies in her hands and a few in her mouth not feeling the slightest bit of shame as she walked and chewed at the same time. Austin and she sat on the same sofa while his parents sat in separate single chairs on either side of their huge fireplace.

"So?"

Mimi and Mike looked at each other as they smiled, "Now Austin my boy, I know you don't like it when we meddle in your life and that is plenty understandable but you're 24 and your mother and I believe if we don't do it now the time will never come."

Austin groaned, he knew it had to do with something in his life. His parents always tried to change his way of life like they didn't approve of anything he did. First the forced him to stop his dreams of becoming a singer then they force him to become a doctor. He honestly hated when his parents felt the need to control his life; he was a grown man he could make his own decisions and he has thus far aside from those two things he listed and small minor things.

"What did you do, father?" He addressed his dad in a gruff tone.

Mike narrowed his eyes taking in the tone his son was using but deciding not to say anything because he didn't want to upset him further, "Your mother and I are only aging by the day and we really do want to have grandchildren…" he trailed which earned an abrupt stand from Austin who was about to interject, "We invited Katherine Wynters out on a date with you Friday night, we know you wouldn't have so we did it ourselves."

"Mom! Dad!"

Mimi shushed him, "She's a really nice girl, Austin. She's 21, she's tall, blonde, and she's very intelligent. She comes from a good family and so do you; it would only make sense to set you two up," She gushed, "Besides, you two almost known each other since the day of birth."

"Yeah until; she turned into an absolute bitch!" Austin shouted in rage, "I don't want to date Catty Katherine!"

"Austin Monica Moon, do not use that type of language in this household!" His mother scolded, "You will pick her up at her parents place on Friday night and be pleasant. She will report back to us after so we will know!"

Austin glared, "What if I ditch her."

"You will not. Your mother and I did not raise such a beast."

He fell back into his seat, "And if I already have a girlfriend?"

His parents looked at each other and then back at Austin, "And who is this?"

Austin looked at Trish and in his eyes she saw panic and at that moment she hasn't felt as bad for her friend as she did then. His parents were making him go onto a date with Catty Katherine! The bitchiest female since grade 5. Trish knew Austin was silently asking her to think of a name, any name, and give it to him so he can pull one over his parent's eyes but she just as well as him was stumped for a name.

"You can't meet her, she's away on vacation," Trish cued.

"But surely we can get a name, right?" Mike urged.

"Uh," Austin stammered, "Ally…" he blurted, "Her name is Allyson, Ally for short!"

Word vomit.

The worse kind of vomit.


	6. Parents & Favours

**Take Me or Leave Me**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**Parents & Favours**

* * *

**Wow you guys reviewed fast, so here's the next chapter!**

**This song is from the movie Burlesque it is called 'But I am a Good Girl' sung by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now what are you going to do, idiot?" Trish insulted the blond as the two drove away from the palace his parents called a home. Austin groaned as he looked out the window and thought about the mess he made only a few minutes ago.

It wasn't like he needed Ally to pretend to be his girlfriend, he didn't. He also didn't need to tell Ally anything; she didn't need to be apart of his life. It wasn't like he told his parents what she looked like or anything about her besides the fact her name was Allyson and she was on vacation.

"Nothing, they'll forget about it and we'll move on happily for a couple of months without them bothering me."

Trish shook her head, "I known your parents for as long as you have Austin, they will not drop this. They have been longing for you to get a girlfriend and now that you finally have one; they'll want to meet her the second she comes back from," Trish chuckled, "Vacation."

Austin huffed knowing Trish was right, "I know that okay? I just like to pretend that's not true."

About to reply, Austin's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and realized it wasn't a number he recognized.

"Hello?"

The other person on the phone carried a high-pitched voice that was laced with confidence, "Austin Moon," she said in an a disgusted tone.

"Who is this?"

She laughed curtly, "Katherine Wynters, the woman you so kindly decided to leave hanging. That's right, your parents informed me you have a little girlfriend; a girlfriend who is disabling you from going on a date with me."

"Katherine, why are you calling me?" He asked in disbelief suddenly angry at his parents. Trish side glanced at Austin curious about why Katherine was calling as well.

"I have to say, Austy. I am so hurt; I am unbelievably hurt that you decided to ditch me for some other girl. Especially knowing our history and all those unmentionable things we've done together."

Austin rolled his eyes although he knew Katherine could not see him, "Katherine—"

"Please, call me Katy."

"—Katherine, we were in fourth grade when those things happened! It wasn't even dirty, all we did was kiss and run from each other because it was gross. There is nothing between us and there never will be, I have a girlfriend in which I love to death and I will be damned if you try to come between that."

Katherine giggled, "Oh, Austin. The way you talk so aggressively of our past makes me so wet!"

Austin's eyes widened, "Katherine!"

"Yes, baby?" She answered innocently.

"Stop it, Katherine! I do not like you and I know you don't like me."

Katherine chuckled darkly, "We'll see," she said before she hung up.

Trish shook her head after the female hung up the phone, Austin had put the phone on speaker so she was able to hear the entire thing and Trish had to admit that Katherine had only gotten crazier over the years and she was definitely not looking forward to meeting her.

Austin shook his head not interested in talking about what happened. From what he remembered Katherine was gorgeous; Victoria Secret Model gorgeous and she was just as tall, however her personality was the biggest turn off in the history of turn offs. She was extremely bipolar and disrespectful, she'd be good one moment and then turn into a complete bitch the next and Austin really didn't need a girl like that in his life.

"I already know you don't want to talk about it, but Austin, you're going to need to either convince Ally into playing your girlfriend or you're going to need to find a female named Ally to do it because Katherine will not stay away if otherwise."

Austin sighed already knowing this, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he became familiarized with over the weeks.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Austin…" he trailed off, "I just wanted to know if you guys can meet Trish and I at the mall?"

The person sighed on the phone, "We're at work right now, but we get off in an hour; we can meet you then?"

"Ally works at the burlesque lounge?" Austin questioned confused.

Dez hung up before Austin could question him further.

The red head put his head down as he breathed heavily; it was like he was having a double life. He had to keep his best friend's job a secret while pursuing a relationship with the girl he loved all the while getting the approval of her best friend whom he had to lie to every day. It was all tiring; but he knew at the end of the day he kept Ally's loyalty higher than any one else's.

"Vodka, straight!"

Dez nodded his head as he started to prepare the drink while music started to play and bounce off the walls cuing the start of Ally's performance. He loved watching her perform, it was only then she was truly herself and nobody else, nobody she had to be. Despite the blonde hair, when she performed she was purely herself.

_The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL  
The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur  
My address today, L.A. by the way  
Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way  
My rings are by Webster, they make their heads twirl  
They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"  
What?! I am a good girl_

Dez smiled at the look she was giving the audience acting as if she were innocent and people were accusing her of doing something filthy to get the luxurious life she lives now. He watched as the red velvet curtains were lifted and a bejeweled staircase was shown, she started to climb it and vocalize the song as she made provocative dance moves and other dancers joined her on stage.

_B.H. I adore, Rode-O L'amore  
Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure  
The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine  
Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's* divine  
You know I have found, the word's gone around  
They all say my feet never do touch the ground  
What?! I am a good girl_

Behind the bar where he was standing three girls walked out from behind reversible mirrors and started dancing sexily on the bar while Ally made her way over as well, she walked out of a mirror and had two of the dancers pull on the bottom of her fluffy tutu which revealed a tight corset embedded with diamonds.

_I am a good girl!_

The four females danced their way on the bar and Ally walked forward with the help of two bartenders who caught her when she fell backwards into their arms. Ally held the last note of the word 'girl' until they placed her onto a long lounge chair and she started to vocalize inappropriately until the song ended.

_Uh!_

Dez smiled in admiration when his friend sat at the bar in her usual seat, "You did good," He encouraged.

She nodded her head, her wig starting to irritate her head, "I felt like I did good today, thanks!"

He smiled at her, "Austin called by the way," he informed her.

"What did it want?" She asked her smile dropping. Dez rolled his eyes at her rudeness, "He," he emphasized, "Wanted us to meet he and Trish at the mall after our shift, and we are going to go," he commanded.

However, Ally didn't care that Dez was commanding her to do something at that moment. She cared that he said Austin wanted Dez and herself to meet them after their shift, did Austin know she worked here?

"No, he doesn't," Dez read her mind, "He asked us to meet and I said in an hour because that's when you and I get off our shift. He questioned me but I hung up before he could go any further."

Ally groaned, "They're going to question us now!"

"What's the big deal anyways, Ally?! You love it here, why are you so ashamed to tell them you're an entertainer at a burlesque lounge?"

She shrugged, "I'm not ashamed, I just don't…" She trailed off not knowing what to say, "I just…"

"You're ashamed," he finished for her, "And I don't get why. I'm the one wearing mascara."

She laughed slightly, "I know, Dez. But I don't like getting judged, do you remember how hard it was for my parents to accept the fact I did this for a living?"

Dez shrugged this time, "They didn't understand. You had a dream and you went for it; granted this isn't the exact dream but it is a step closer and you're doing what's best for you. You're doing a good job, Ally. You have your own income; one that pays amazing to be honest. You have your own home; you have food in your refrigerator. I don't understand how they can be mad at you still."

She shook her head, "I don't even want to talk about those back stabbing yoginis!" She rolled her eyes at the mention of her parents. They didn't support her in anything she wanted because they always believed she was made for better purposes in life rather than entertaining mindless men in the night time. But that isn't what Ally did, well, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to become big a name you'd see everywhere, a household name. She realized it was harder than it was cracked out to be, but she thought her parents would support her and with their support she could make it through it.

She only had Dez, and she was extremely grateful for that.

…

"Where did they say they'd meet us?" She asked annoyance evident in her voice.

Dez pulled out his own cell phone to look at the text Trish sent to him a few minutes ago, "In the food court; by the cell phone accessory cart."

Ally rolled her eyes as she took her own iPhone out of her white skinny jeans pocket and in her light baby blue tote purse. Ally looked down at her outfit accompanying her jeans she had baby blue strappy heels and a sky blue sheer blouse that got swept in the wind. Her hair straight as a ruler.

Dez rolled his eyes, "Never understood why you feel the need to get all dolled up when you don't even want to be here."

She narrowed her eyes, "Hello? It's only 4 in the afternoon! Any guy could be around here, and I'll take that opportunity to get me a date this Friday night!"

He shook his head, "You're a horrible person."

"And I'm okay with that," she smiled as she stalked off into the direction of the food court.

"Hey, Trish!" Dez greeted warmly once he saw the woman he cared for his heart started to beat a mile a minute as he hugged her. He did a handshake with Austin who nodded at him in return, Ally smiled tightly, "Hey Trish!" She greeted, "Austin," she stated.

"Do you work at the burlesque lounge?" Austin questioned Ally who only ignored him.

"So why the sudden invite to the mall?" Dez asked honestly confused.

Trish smiled, "We've run into a problem."

"And why are your problems suddenly our problems?" Ally asked taken back.

Austin cut in, "They're not, but this one is."

Trish actually took a liking to Ally; she had spunk and an attitude. She didn't take shit from people; she admired that. However, the brunette did get annoying after awhile; too much Ally was bad.

"Austin stupidly, got Ally involved into his own drama."

Austin looked at Ally curiously and asked again, "Do you work at the burlesque lounge too?"

Ally ignored the question, "How did he get me involved," she said with a pressed smile.

Trish groaned, "His parents have this thing where they butt into his life all the time and try to tell him who he should and shouldn't date, and what he should and shouldn't do with his life because they want the 'best' for him."

"And?" Dez asked this time.

Trish rolled her eyes clearly seeing there was a part of Ally in Dez, "They tried to set him up with this girl neither of us enjoy and Austin tried backing out but they wouldn't have it so he lied and said he had a girlfriend…named Ally."

Ally's eyes widened in horror.

"Now we're not asking for you to come out and agree to being Austin's fake girlfriend; because we understand that is asking a lot of someone who hates his guts. But we do want to know we can count on you to lie to his parents or the girl –who's name is Katherine, when we need you to be. We want to know we can rely on you to help when we need you to."

Her face scrunched up, "And why the hell would I do that? What is really coming out of this for me?"

"Ally…" Dez said slowly so she understood the message he was giving.

Ally shook her head, "No, not again Dez. Remember the bowling incident; you can't use it against me. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Austin lowered his head.

"Ally please, think about it. Mull it over, come back to us tomorrow or text us tomorrow but please don't say no right off the bat."

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you work at the burlesque lounge?" Austin asked once more.

Ally's eyes widened in annoyance, "Geez, Austin! What's with you?!"

"I just want to know if you work at the burlesque lounge!" He sounded offended.

She looked at him hate and annoyance in her eyes, "Do you want me to help you?!" She questioned which earned a head nod from him, "Then stop asking me damn it!" She flung her bag onto her shoulder and stalked off in annoyance.

"I'm sorry about her, she's having a tough time," Dez apologized. Knowing the talk they had earlier about her parents was still on her mind and she hadn't forgotten about it.

He ran after her.


	7. Changes & Scenery

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 7

By: itsLALA

**Changes & Scenery**

* * *

****PLEASE READ** I hope you guys like this chapter, I actually do like it. And I know you guys are going to hate me for that little teaser at the end but trust me; Chapter 9 is the chapter you guys really want to read three words; ALL AUSLLY FLUFF! I'm excited to type it out; I've already got the basic idea for the chapter in my book.**

**PS. I'm going to start giving you guys previews on what the next chapter will be about at the end of every chapter now.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She hated this; she hated acting like a complete asshole. It wasn't her, it wasn't who she truly was and she hated the fact she couldn't stop. Experiences build your character and her past experiences built her to be someone she hated. She wasn't as lucky as some people thought she was; she was far from it.

Tears started to spill from her eyes as she wiped at them harshly and made her way across the food court, she hated the fact she was being vulnerable; especially in public. She wasn't the type to cry, especially in public so she hated herself for even doing it. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this; she was stronger than this. She growled as she fiercely rubbed at her face hoping it wasn't as red as she knew it was going to turn. She wanted to get away.

"Ally," she heard someone calling her name, "Ally!"

She knew someone was calling her but it didn't sound human, it sounded far and distorted and Ally didn't know if it was because she was in a horrible state right now or because she was being approached by an Alien but she didn't stop to find out. She continued to walk thrashing her arms as she went. As she walked away her shirt and hair started blowing behind her as she stormed away.

"Ally, please!"

She shook her head to nobody in particular and continued her way to the exit of the mall; she didn't have time for this. She had to get away from here before she completely broke down; she didn't want to wait for anybody; not even Dez.

Somehow, the person or thing that was calling out to her grabbed a hold of her arm and harshly turned around shocked to see the state Ally was in, "Why…" they trailed, "Why are you crying?" The asked softly. Suddenly feeling horrible and starting to feel bad for her.

She looked away from him and rubbed at her eyes, "I'm not, I don't cry."

"You're going to lie to me?"

She glared straight at them and stepped back; ripping her arm from their hold, "Why are you even here, Austin?"

Austin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; honestly he didn't even know why he was there. He just felt the need to go after her seeing how it was his fault she stormed away in the first place. He shrugged his shoulders not having an answer for her, "I-I don't know, I-Dez was coming after you but I just stopped him and told him to stay with Trish and I'd get you."

Ally stared into his eyes, her stare cold and hard.

"I know it wasn't wise seeing how you're not too fond of me but it was my fault you ran off in the first place. I had to at least try and make it right," he tried to explain, "I mean, I didn't mean to agitate you but I should have known better. I shouldn't have asked questions –you were so clearly ignoring, repeatedly."

Ally nodded her head, "Agreed."

He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, "So, you're…ok?"

She shrugged, "When was I not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Were you not just storming away in tears?"

She shook her head, "No. I was just walking away calmly," she stated in a completely normal tone; her face void of any sign of crying.

"Um, okay…"

She smiled and turned to walk away her hair flipping over her shoulder as she strutted away from the confused blond. She turned her head slightly and looked back at him, "Aren't you coming?" She asked as she turned back around and continued her strut with a broad smile on her face.

Austin's feet started to follow her as he tried to process what just happened and what is continuing to happen.

…

"Do you think Austin approves of me?" Dez asked as he played with the napkin dispenser that sat on their table. Dez's heart started pounding as he thought of the answer Trish might give him; he didn't want to be denied or rejected because he knew it would hurt a lot. He hated putting himself out on the line ever since his ex girlfriend; she scarred him for life and he only wished and hoped Trish would be different.

"Why would he need to approve of you?"

He shrugged as he started to feel shut down. Did Trish just turn him down subtly? "I don't know…"

Through the reflection on the dispenser he saw the small smile on Trish's face and he started to feel his heart break; she got pleasure from doing this to him? Was he wrong about her this whole time? Dez felt stupid at that exact moment; he had never felt his heart plummet so fast to his stomach as it just did and he didn't know if it would ever repair itself this time. He was attached to the Latina already in the span of 2 months and he thought she was to him too.

He supposes he was wrong.

"Dez…" she trailed off, "You don't need his approval."

He looked at her confused.

"He's my best friend; not my father. You don't need his approval to go on a date with me."

Dez looked away blushing. He felt butterflies going off in his stomach flying around the heart that plummeted only a few seconds ago.

"I-I don't?"

She shook her head, "I'll date who I want."

"I feel so stupid," he admitted aloud as he hung his head, "Why?" Trish laughed.

He looked away with a blush on his cheeks, "I've been forcing Ally to hang out with Austin for the past how many days so I'd get his approval."

She looked confused, "What did Ally have to do with that?"

"I figured if he got along with my best friend; he'd want to be around her more and granted me too therefore approving our relationship."

Trish smiled as she cooed, "That's really sweet!"

He smiled slightly, "So…" he trailed off.

Trish wasn't nice; she wasn't going to let him get off that easy. If he wanted to go on a date with her he'd have to fight for it and fight for it he will!

"So?" She questioned.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly; a habit he noticed he picked up recently, "Umm…"

Trish sat there expectantly as she stared at him; his eyes darting back and forth nervously as he struggled with his words and tripped over his own tongue, "I was um…wondering if you did want to go on a date…with me," he stuttered, "I mean it doesn't have to be with me but I would enjoy if it was!" He blurted out blushing at the end of his sentence.

Trish laughed at what he had just blurted out, she didn't mean to make him feel bad about how he just asked her out but she couldn't help it. That was the weirdest way she has ever been asked on a date and she couldn't help but laugh; it was cute, "Yes Dez, yes I will go out on a date with you."

Dez looked away from Trish and smiled widely at what she just said, "Yes!" He whispered.

…

**I'm fine, Austin found me. Xx **

Ally put her phone away as she sat in the passenger seat of Austin's black Audi, she looked away from him now finding it to be an awkward silence rather than the comfortable silence they had when they heard the engine running. However, now that the car was shut off and the engine was silent it was just completely awkward.

"Dez?"

Ally nodded her head, "Telling him not to worry about me because you found me."

Austin smirked, "So you feel like you're safe with me?"

She glared at him but she couldn't get mad at what he said or annoyed because she heard the humour in his voice and something about the way they were being so normal and calm around each other disabled her from being rude to him at that moment, "No," she scoffed, "I think you're a rapist and I'm about to blow my rape whistle," she joked.

He laughed sarcastically.

Silence filled the car once again.

"Let's go on a walk," he encouraged her as he opened his door and walked toward the entrance of the park. Ally looked at him oddly not understanding why he'd want to go walk in the park at 5 in the evening but she got out anyways.

"Come on," he urged her as he led the way to the nature trail; it led into a small forest that eventually went up to a high cliff where you can watch the sunset and it was a very popular trail however he knew it wouldn't be that occupied seeing how it was a Wednesday evening.

Ally followed close behind him, "Leading me into a forest now, Austin?" She teased.

He turned to look at her a humorous look on his face, "Please, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Hurtful!" She played as she faked a gasp.

Austin chuckled as he grabbed at her shoulders and pulled her into his side slinging his arm around her shoulder as the two walked in silence for what seemed to be like 10 minutes. Ally looked around them and noticed the sun has started setting and the trees were starting to leave shadows on the dirt ground, "Its getting dark."

He looked down at her, "Scared?"

She scoffed, "No, I was just wondering if we should turn back; what if wild animals come out?"

"I'll protect you," he smirked but Ally fearfully saw the truth behind his words in his eyes.

Subconsciously she snugged closer into his hold and his grip tightened. Ally gasped when she saw her view, the two of them stood on the solid rock cliff that looked out over the city. The buildings casting slight shadows as the big pink orange sun started to set.

"It's beautiful," she said in complete awe. Austin nodded his head in agreement as he looked over the city too, "It is."

Ally looked up at Austin, "Thanks for showing me this."

He shrugged sheepishly, "I never knew you didn't come up here."

She shook her head, "I haven't, so thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled down at her. Ally stared into his eyes as she felt herself being drawn into him; she didn't understand what was happening and why she was feeling like this with someone she hated but she did know her body was starting to lean up towards his as she raised on her toes and stretched her neck towards his face. And Austin felt himself being magnetically pulled towards the short female in front of him; his lips puckered and eyes fluttering closed slowly.

And their lips almost brushed before Ally's phone beeped signalling a text message.

**Okay, be safe. Xx**

* * *

**Next Time in Take Me or Leave Me! –**

**Ally meets Katherine and Katherine figures out who Ally is, "Oh my God, you're the little slut Austin has been sneaking around with!"**


	8. Ally, Roxy, & Catty

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 8

By: itsLALA

**Ally, Roxy, & Catty**

* * *

***READ* One reviewer asked how old they were because in Chapter 3 I say Ally is 26 and in Chapter 5 I say Austin is 23 so she/he wanted to know if they were 3 years apart. No, that was a mistake on my part; I'm sorry for that. But for the sake of the story I change their age to 24! Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally are 24 and Katherine is 21!**

**Fairly short because I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger on purpose! *Insert evil laughter* And the next chapter is chapter 9 the one you guys are going to L-O-V-E! So review, review, review!**

**The song in this chapter is called 'A Guy What Takes His Time' sung by Christina Aguilera in the movie Burlesque!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time_  
_I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow_  
_Got no use for fancy driving, wanna to see a guy arriving in low_  
_I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time_

_A hurry-up affair, I always give the air_  
_Wouldn't give any rushing gent a smile_  
_I would go for any single who would condescend to linger awhile_  
_What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy who takes his time, ooh_

On cue Ally's pearl bra flew off and one of her back up dancers covered her up quickly with a giant feathered fan.

As Ally did her practiced routine while singing the chords perfectly she took notice of the audience. She saw faces she knew were regulars here however she also saw new ones; like a female sitting in the far back with a scowl on her face. She looked young, she looked around Ally's age; but damn she was beautiful so she didn't understand why this woman was so angry with the world.

_A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time  
A hasty job really spoils a master's touch  
I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such  
Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time_

_There isn't any fun in getting something done_  
_If you're rushed when you have to make the grade_  
_I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in trade_  
_Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time_

Ally's pearl bottoms flew off right before another one of her dancers grabbed another feathered fan and covered her bottom. Ally wore a surprised expression as if she never expected that and smirked to the crowd who were now 'oh'ing and whistling in an appreciative manner. Ally chuckled as she stood behind a weird contraption and moved the feathered fans from her body and revealed to the audience that the contraption she stood behind covered her most valuable parts; as she vocalized the ending of the song.

_Ooh, ooh…_

Dez laughed when Ally came to sit down at the bar, "That was actually pretty funny," He stated as he finished his round of drinks.

She shrugged, "I'm a comedian."

"Now that!" He started, "Was even funnier!"

She glared, "But it was a good show, right? Cause I have a weird feeling tonight."

He nodded his head, "I enjoyed it so everyone else had to enjoy it as well!"

She smiled, "Good," she took her drink and took gulps of it uneasily, "I have to go now though. It's already midnight and I have to get up really early tomorrow."

Dez nodded, "I'll see you back at the house when I get home."

She nodded her head with a small smile as she waved off her best friend and made her way back to the dressing rooms back stage. Pulling off her wig she looked at herself in the mirror she did look completely different as a brunette.

Honestly, she preferred herself as a brunette that's who she was and she'd stay true to herself. She looked around at the other dancers and saw them hustling around getting ready for the next performance and it was then Ally appreciated the fact she was not working for the rest of the night and she got to go home early. She already spoke to Jenna and she approved of this agreeing that Ally had been working hard and deserved an early night.

"Why are you still here?" Roxy, one of as Ally's friend asked her from her vanity.

Ally turned to the red head, "Just packing my stuff up for the night, I don't work until Sunday so I'm going to bring most of the stuff home with me."

Roxy nodded, "Why did you take this night early anyways? It's Thursday night; everybody got paid today there are thousands of dollars in tips going around!" Roxy gushed with dollar signs in her eyes. Ally laughed and shook her head, "Already got more than enough tips than I need," She explained.

"Or," she stated in a teasing tone, "You have a little hottie to go home to tonight?"

Ally gave the prying girl a look, "Please, if I had a guy at the house tonight I wouldn't be here right now."

Roxy laughed, "I admire you, Ally."

She gave the girl another look, "Really? Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. You're just so easy going with all of this; the stress, the gigs, the amount of routines and songs you have to remember and then you have to balance your social life also. It's really refreshing to see someone hasn't changed!" She said the ending with an eyeroll, "You're the star of the show basically and all the other girls are getting conceited and cocky because they think because they're burlesque dancers they should get the finer things in life. You're the singer; the main attraction and you're still here level-headed!"

Ally laughed, "Honestly; I have Dez to thank for that. It's him keeping me down to earth."

"I'm still in shock Dez and you haven't had any romantic history with each other; especially seeing as how you two live together."

Ally made a gagging noise, "Oh please, spare me Roxy. I get this all the time; Dez is my brother and that's all he'll ever be. I couldn't even look at him with lust especially since I have a permanent image of him in his footy pyjamas!" She joked.

Roxy laughed, "I don't know; he's cute."

"And taken," Ally chipped in quickly before her friend confessed to having feelings for him.

"Really?"

Ally nodded her haed, "Yeah, he's been after this girl for over two months now and I get the end of it all the time. She's finally agreed to go out with him on a date."

"Finally?" Roxy asked questionably, "So he's asked before but she kept saying no?"

Ally shook her head, "Sorry, I worded that wrong. I meant; he's finally gotten the courage to ask her out and she said yes."

Roxy chuckled, "Oh, well good for him."

Ally smiled, "Yeah, I'm happy for him."

"Well I have to get ready for the next performance so I'll see you Sunday!"

Ally waved goodbye to the redhead and continued to pack her makeup bag and once she finished she made her way out of the dressing room and out the backdoors as she ran her hair through her brown locks she turned the corner where her car was parked and bumped into a body, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault too."

Ally smiled up at the woman who was taller than she was, "Oh hey! I saw you tonight."

The woman looked at the girl weird, "Pardon me?"

Ally then remembered she wasn't exactly supposed to give away her persona, "In the audience during tonight's show. I was…" Ally trailed, "In the audience as well; you looked upset, are you okay?"

The blonde smiled sweetly, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just came tonight because my future boyfriend came here a month ago because it was referenced to him and I decided to check it out as well, I don't see the hype," she said.

Ally's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Katherine, Katherine Wynters," the blonde smiled and stuck her hand out to shake.

Ally's eyes widened in realization just when her phone beeped signalling a text.

**Are we still on for breakfast tomorrow? Xx **

**Of course. Xx **She replied.

"Someone special text you?" Katherine asked nosily.

Ally's eyebrows furrowed, "Excuse me?" She asked now more on guard.

Katherine shrugged, "You were just smiling when you read that; I figured it was a boyfriend or a husband."

An idea went off in Ally's head as she answered the woman in front of her, "Yeah, it was someone special. My long-term boyfriend; Austin, just messaged me telling me he loved me and can't wait for our date."

Ally saw the light go off in Katherine's head, "I'm sorry I told you my name and I didn't get yours."

Ally stuck her hand out and shook the blonde's, "Ally, Ally Dawson."

Katherine's eyes hardened, "Oh my God, you're the little slut Austin has been sneaking around with!"

* * *

**Next time on Take Me or Leave Me! –**

**Austin and Ally go out for breakfast, "You look very beautiful," He mumbled quickly with a bright blush lighting his cheeks.**

**Dez and Trish go on their first date, "I'm so sorry, Trish! I'm just so nervous!" Dez said in a panicked tone as he covered his face with his hands.**

**And a sleepover with Austin and Ally, "You wanna sleep on the floor or on the bed with me?" Ally asked in a suggestive tone.**


	9. Dates & Cafes

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 9

By: itsLALA

**Dates & Cafés**

* * *

**Damn you guys took longer than usual to give me 10 reviews. But it's time! Here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally was up and awake before the sun was out that morning; she got home just as the clock struck 1:30 in the morning due to the little encounter she had with a certain blonde by the name of Katherine Wynters. Katherine had her standing there for almost 30 minutes trying to get Ally to explain herself as to why she 'stole' Austin away form her. Ally thought the girl was beautiful; no, Ally knew the girl was beautiful but the girl was crazy!

Katherine stood there falsely accusing Ally of voodoo and black magic because that was the only possible way Austin could ever be interested in someone like herself. Ally would have felt offended, if she had the time to. Not only was Katherine accusing and demanding; she was also a talker, she'd ask Ally a question then answer it herself. Basically, Ally stood there quietly until the crazy blonde woman attempted at threatening Ally. That's when Ally had enough, silenced her, and made her listen:

**"Just wait till his parents here about you; their precious little Austin hanging around and dating some pathetic scum who visits strip clubs." Ally stood there unfazed by it all because really who did this bitch really think she is? **

**Katherine, clearly upset her words made no impact on the brunette went further, "I also know of your little friend Dez and trust me when I say you'll be visiting him in the hospital if you don't stay away from my Austy!"**

**Now that, that was the tip off the iceberg Ally needed. The short feisty brunette puffed her chest up and let her cheeks flare as anger grew in her eyes; somewhat resembling an angry chipmunk, "Listen here you little bitch. You're going to listen now while I tell you what's really going to happen," Ally started, "You're not going to continue bothering and pining after my boyfriend because its really pissing me off and seriously; you won't like me when I'm angry. And lastly you definitely won't be bothering Dez because I will have your head shoved so far up your ass you won't know which way is out. And don't be surprised when you find your precious golden looks chopped off in chunks all over your pillow because I don't know who you think you are or who you want to be but you are not it," Ally seethed.**

Granted, Ally knew it wasn't the smartest idea to threaten Katherine –even though she did threaten Ally first, but Ally didn't care. Katherine ran for the hills after that all the while holding her head as if trying to protect her hair from any oncoming danger. Ally got a real kick out of that.

But point is she was awake at 9:00 in the morning, showered and wrapped in a white fluffy towel as she stood in her walk-in closet looking for the perfect outfit to go for breakfast in. It was a beautiful sunny morning and she wanted to look like she cared but didn't care that much. She sighed.

Ally ran a hand through her straightened and volumized hair and let her eyes close shut, she didn't want to be late and she knew it was crucial for her to make a first impression –though she didn't know why.

She could have gone to Dez and asked him for advice and she could have also called Trish or even her dear ole' friend Roxy. However, Ally knew better; Dez would only call her names because she hated on the blond male she was currently going out with her breakfast. Trish would only pry things out of Ally to go back and tell Austin and Roxy wasn't all that trustworthy once Ally thought about it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

She groaned as she saw the clock change to 9:32 she had been wasting 30 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. She almost picked up her cell phone and called him to cancel the breakfast but she knew that wouldn't cross over well with anyone. Ally sighed as she shuffled through her wardrobe then decided she wanted to wear something Austin hasn't seen her in yet.

"That's 98% of my wardrobe!" She smiled as she shuffled through all of her jeans.

In the end Ally had curled her hair in loose curls and decided on a white strapless sundress that was tight on her waist and was held in place by a brown belt. She wore beige Mary Jane lace heels and had several white bangles on her wrists and had her small brown clutch in her hand; she smiled only 75% satisfied with her appearance however didn't care because she had to meet Austin at 11 and it was now 10:30.

…

Ally didn't want to take her car because she knew it was going to be a beautiful day today and she wanted to enjoy that and she couldn't do such if she was locked up in the confined space of her car. They were supposed to meet at the park and then they would go to the café together; they planned it.

**I'm on my way, are you? Xx**

She didn't know why that the 6 lettered text message made her smile but it did; she genuinely started enjoying Austin's company and she really didn't understand why it took her two months to notice that. She met Austin in March and it was now the beginning of June; and the first time he and she would be hanging out alone. She shook her head; she should have done this sooner.

**I'm 30 seconds away from the park. Xx**

Ally replied as she walked into the entrance of the park and made her way to a swing set that many children were running around and swinging on, she smiled to herself as she sat on the swing and enjoyed her scenery. She hasn't done something like this in a long time and she could only hate herself for it; she was neglected the beauty around her because she was so wrapped up in her own life and she felt completely selfish for it all.

She screamed when she felt a hand on her waist.

She watched as the children laughed at her and she smiled slightly as she turned her head to find a cheeky blond male staring into her eyes, "Boo?"

"Hey there," she said softly.

He offered her his hand, "Ready to go?"

She accepted his hand and nodded her head, "I want to take my car if that's okay with you?" Austin asked as she scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. She chuckled, "I think it would be best seeing how I didn't take mine."

His eyes widened, "You walked here?"

She nodded her head, "It's a beautiful day."

He agreed, "Would you like to walk there, then?"

She scoffed, "As beautiful as it is; my feet are going to start hurting; drive away!"

He laughed as he scoped her up in his arms bridal style and ran off towards his car; her screaming and laughing the whole way and some parents in the park giving them a dirty look while majority smiled and shook their head at the young couple in love…which they weren't…yet.

Austin drove along the streets that were fairly busy and had many people walking around as he drove towards the café they were going to eat at. He side glanced at Ally and realized she was just as beautiful as the sunset they witnessed a few days ago.

"You're reall—"

Ally's head snapped towards Austin as she teased, "I'm really what?"

Austin chuckled slightly as his palms began to sweat, "You look very beautiful," he mumbled quickly with a bright blush lighting his cheeks.

She sat back in the leather chair, "Thank you," she said sweetly.

Austin leaned back into his chair and smirked to himself.

…

"You know Austin and Ally are out alone together right now; willingly?"

Dez nodded his head even though he knew the person on the phone couldn't see him, "I know! I witnessed Ally skipping out of the house with the biggest smile on her face! It was freaky!"

"Do you think they'll start liking each other?"

"I don't know," Dez's face contorted at the thought of Ally falling for Austin, "They did really hate each other in the beginning; what would change?"

The other person sighed on the other line, "Well…Austin never hated Ally, he only pretended; he didn't want to seem weak compared to her because she was so strong about hating him," They admitted.

Dez shrugged, "Well whether they get together or not, I think its really good that they're now playing nice."

"Too nice," they added.

"Same way, I'm excited for tonight."

"I'm really happy you asked me out on a date, Dez."

Dez blushed happy she couldn't see him, "I really like you, Trish. I couldn't shut up once you accepted my date; Ally had to wear ear plugs."

Trish smiled, "Strangely, that's really sweet."

He chuckled softly, "Thanks, I guess."

…

"She's totally flirting with you," Ally chuckled softly as she sipped her iced tea.

Austin and Ally sat in a small breakfast café that had powder blue walls and white round tables that sat two, it was a small cute café that sold delicious pastries and sweets.

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't think so. She probably just has a twitch in her eye," he said referring to the female sitting two tables away, "She's sitting with a guy!"

Ally laughed, "He's gay, Austin!" She whispered.

"And you know this how?"

Ally glanced over her shoulder, "He has his own purse and look at how he's sitting," she told him as if it were obvious.

"And?"

She looked at him, "He's sipping green tea," she deadpanned.

Austin nodded his head finally getting it, "Oh, okay."

They laughed together.

Just then the female and male they were speaking of who were sitting two tables away approached them slowly, "Oh shit," Ally cursed under her breath.

"Hi," She sounded high-pitched.

Ally glanced up at the tall brunette with blue eyes and light freckles who was sporting short cut-offs, brown cow boy boots, and a navy blue off the shoulder ruffled shirt tucked into the shorts. Damn, she was gorgeous too, what was up with all these gorgeous females and liking Austin? Ally narrowed her eyes.

"Hi," Ally replied back with a fake smile.

The girl scratched her elbow, "Uh, I couldn't help but notice there was no ring on either of your fingers."

Austin shrugged, "Nice observation," he stated.

"My friend here wanted to get your number," she said to Ally, "He thinks you're gorgeous."

The guy pushed his friend to the side, "Jessica, I can speak for myself," He argued, "Hey," he stated once he started looking at Ally, "I'm Taylor, I think you're gorgeous and I think you should give me your number because if you're not married you're not committed."

Ally's mouth hung open, he wasn't gay?

Austin's eyes narrowed at the audacity this man had, "Uhm, sorry; she's in a committed," he spat the word out harshly, "relationship with me," he tried sounding polite.

Taylor looked to Austin, "Like I said if you're not married you're not committed; lady, what do you say?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "I'm fine where I am thanks," she stated rudely.

He shrugged, "Your loss," he stated as he and his friend stalked off feeling dejected.

Austin and Ally stared at each other in disbelief and suddenly burst out laughing; did that really just happen? The pair watched the other duo walk out of the café and disappear out of sight, "Seems like it was you they had a liking to and not me."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Weirdest experience ever."

Austin nodded his head in agreement.

**What time are you coming home? I need your help to pick out an outfit with my date with Trish! Xx**

Ally looked at her cell phone, "Hey, since Trish and Dez are going on their date tonight do you want to hang out at my place tonight as well?" She asked cautiously, "I mean you don't have to seeing how we did spend the morning together."

Austin smiled at her nervousness, "Ally…" he trailed, "I'd love to come over tonight."

She looked away and smiled slightly with a blush on her cheeks, "Alright, I'll text you when Dez leaves."

**1 hour. Xx**

…

"Dez you look amazing," Trish complimented once she opened her front door.

Dez groaned, "I was going to say that!" He whined.

She laughed, "Its never too late."

Dez smirked, "You look electrifying," he complimented her as he took her hand and led her down towards his car, "Thank you!" She laughed as he opened the passenger door for her and she slid inside as he closed it behind her.

She watched him run around the car and pop open his car door as he started the car.

"So where are we going?"

He smirked, "That really fancy restaurant on Main," he informed her.

Trish's eyes popped out of their sockets, "That's really expensive, Dez!"

His smirked widened, "I have to make an amazing first expression," he told her as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers squeezing her hand lovingly.

She smiled sweetly, "You already are."

The restaurant was bustling and so Dez was extremely glad he made reservations and they were currently sitting in a comfortable booth under a dimmed light in the back of the building where there weren't much people.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you?" Dez asked nervously.

Trish's face contorted, "I kind of like ordering for myself," she told him awkwardly.

Dez's looked away, "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely feeling like a loser. Trish touched his arm, "Hey, I don't care; I just like being on the date with you."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Alright," he smiled as he tugged on the black button up shirt Ally made him wear with dark blue jeans and black alligator shoes, his hair slicked back with a little bit of gel; he looked like a Calvin Klein model.

Trish wore a flowy baby blue dress with two inch black heels that gave her the height she wanted; her hair a curly unruly mess that she and Dez both loved.

An hour into the dinner it was now desert time and Dez had been hitting it off with Trish amazingly. There was no more muck ups and no more incidents where Dez felt like kicking himself in his head mentally; he just wanted to get the night over with and go back to his place for the night and just lay there till Trish called him again.

They were currently laughing while Dez messed about with his cheesecake making jokes and making Trish laugh when a big enough piece of cheesecake landed on her beautiful dress. The table went silent once the two of them took in what happened. Dez's face turned red as he realized what he just did, "I'm so sorry, Trish! I'm just so nervous!" Dez said in a panicked tone as he covered his face with his hands.

Trish put a hand on his arm getting his attention a small smirk on her face, "It's okay, Dez. This just means you're going to have to come to my house, now."

"Oh?"

She nodded her head as she stood up slowly never breaking eye contact, "And since its going to be too late to drive back to your place you're just gonna have to sleep over," she informed him. He smirked, "What about Austin?" He asked as he put bills on the table and got up as well.

"What about him? He's at your house with Ally, right now."

His smirk widened, "Then why are we still here?"

…

"You're cleaning this up!" She demanded him as she walked out of the kitchen.

Austin ran after he trying not to slip as he did so, "No! You did this too; you're supposed to help me."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. You were the one who started it."

"It was your idea!"

She gave him a stern look, "You said you were hungry so I so generously offered to bake you brownies and you decided to get cheeky and sneak up on me scaring the hell out of me; resulting in me flashing flour all over and I would've been fine with cleaning that but you decided to take it a step further and through mix and flour all over again!"

He pouted, "Fine! I'll clean it but I'll need a shower."

"And I do not care," she replied, "Clean it and then we'll speak about you showering; peasant."

He gaped, "What did you just call me?"

"Peasant!" She taunted.

His eyes narrowed, "Now you've done it," he stated as he chased after her and lifted her into the air, "Austin! Put me down!" She squealed as he started to tickle her sides, "Beg for it!"

She squealed, "Never!"

"Beg for it!"

She started to gasp for air, "No!"

"Beg!"

She laughed as she clutched her sides trying to hold in her laughter, "Fine!"

He momentarily stopped tickling her to let her speak, "I'm waiting."

"Can you please, Austin Monica Moon-"

"Who told you my middle name?" He asked defensively.

Ally laughed, "Trish."

He glared, "Carry on."

"Can you please, Austin Monica Moon the hottest man on earth stop tickling me Allyson Dawson, the peasanty peasant on earth!"

He pretended to think for a moment before replying, "Sure, why not!" He chuckled as he set her down on her feet.

"Thank you! Now go clean the kitchen!" She ordered as she walked away from him, "You can shower after."

Austin walked out of the steaming bathroom and into Ally's bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist; his hair, arms, and abs dripping with water, "I have a problem; my clothes are covered with flour."

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have made asjsfdsf-"Ally turned to make a snarky comment until her tongue got caught in her throat.

Austin smirked as he noticed her mess up and walked closer to her, "Am I making you nervous, Ally?"

She shook her head as she stared intently at the definition in his abs.

"So, clothes?"

Ally turned her head away abruptly and stood up looking away from him she walked out of her bedroom, "One second!" She shouted behind her as she walked into Dez's bedroom only to come out three minutes later.

"I attempted at finding something normal," she stated as she watched Austin lying on her canopy bed, "I don't know how that turned out."

"Your bed is extremely comfortable and your room is extremely huge."

She shrugged, "I don't notice anymore."

He smirked, "I want to sleep in here."

She narrowed her eyes, "Pervert, go change!" He pushed him

He laughed and went to change into the black muscle shirt and black and red basketball shorts she provided him. He put on his own boxers and his own black socks and by now his hair had dried so he was finished for the night.

"I can't believe Dez is spending the night at my house forcing me to spend the night with you," Austin faked a gag.

Ally glared at him, "You love it, shut up!"

He chuckled, "Sure, sure! Now go to bed, I'll be in the living room." he told her as he saw the clock change to 11:00PM and he began walking out of the bedroom towards the living room to sleep on the couch.

"You wanna sleep on the floor or on the bed with me?" Ally asked in a suggestive tone as she walked further into her bedroom seductively. Austin smirked widely as he made a sharp U-turn and ran into her bedroom closing the door behind him.

"You gotta ask?" He smirked as he walked closer to her.

* * *

**Next time on Take Me or Leave Me! –**

**Dez and Trish have a serious talk, "I just wanted to ask you something," he stuttered as he looked away from her nervously.**

**Katherine speaks to Mr. and Mrs. Moon, "Austin lied to you; I saw his girlfriend two nights ago at a club!" Mr. and Mrs. Moon looked at each other, "We want to meet her, immediately."**

**And Austin and Ally continue to bask in each other's presence, Ally squealed as Austin hovered over while her breathing on her neck, "Now you've done it," he whispered huskily as his hands trailed up her sides; touching her bare skin, "Yeah, now you've done it," he whispered against her ear.**


	10. Moons & Mornings

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 10

By: itsLALA

**Moons & Mornings**

* * *

**Wow, you guys reviewed fast and not only did you give me 10 reviews you gave me 15! I'm touched. Here's chapter 10! [Finally, double digits!] The next chapter will be fairly short.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katherine clutched her handbag to her side and pursed her lips tightly. She had her dignity and she had her pride but she didn't have her Austy and that was bothering her deeply. She and Austy were supposed to go on a date a yesterday, they were supposed to be lying in bed together this morning and laughing and smiling about how well it went and how they should have gotten together sooner and earlier. But no, that wasn't happening because a skank named Ally.

She wouldn't have it.

She knocked on the Moon door and waited for an answer; she was winging this and hopefully his parents would see it her way.

"Katherine?" Mrs. Moon asked sceptically.

Katherine nodded her head; her blonde ponytail bobbing with the action, "I need to speak to you urgently; Mrs. Moon."

Mimi led the female inside her less than humble abode and sat her in the den where her husband was currently reading the newspaper, "Katherine? What to what do we owe this surprise?"

"Its about Austin."

Mimi and Mike stared at her intently as she spoke of their son, "Austin lied to you; I saw his girlfriend two nights ago at a club!"

Katherine smirked internally once she saw the shocked looks on both of their faces, "I believe this Ally woman is a bad influence on our Austy; he's beginning to lie to his parents, to his true love, all because of this one girl," she carried on, "It just isn't right."

Mimi sat beside Katherine and began to console her once she saw the tears beginning to leak from the blue eyes Katherine possessed.

Mike and Mimi looked at each other, "We want to meet her, immediately."

Katherine smirked from behind her hands.

…

Trish woke up to feel a pair of arms wrapped around her body; she smiled as she remembered the nights events and how Dez was gentle with her throughout the whole time they engaged in intercourse. She didn't regret it and she hoped he didn't either.

"You're awake?" He asked as he breathed into her hair.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked, "Not only the sex but the date," he continued awkwardly.

She giggled, "I loved every minute of last night," she told him and she knew he blushed at the comment.

"Good," he concluded.

Trish sighed in comfort, "I wish we could stay like this for forever," she told him.

"And why can't we?"

She elbowed him lightly, "We have jobs, Dez."

"When do you go back?"

She stayed silent as she thought about it, "Well I know Austin and I start work on Monday again, and then we don't get time off until Friday, but as of right now and tomorrow we can stay like this forever."

Dez chuckled, "I have work tomorrow."

Trish frowned, "Think I can visit you at the lounge?"

He nodded and kissed the back of her neck, "Most definitely."

There was a pregnant silence, "I have a question."

"Is it going to be something that ruins the mood?" She asked as she snuggled closer to him.

He turned his head slightly, "I just wanted to ask you something," he stuttered as he looked away from her nervously.

Trish could tell this question was on Dez's mind for awhile and she knew she had to be supportive and let him ask it so she sighed and turned in his arms to face him, "Yes, Dez?" She asked softly as she put her hand on his face and turned it to make him look at her.

He shrugged, "I was just wondering if you…wanted to be my girlfriend?"

Trish smiled and chuckled lightly, "Really?"

Dez felt the ache in his chest, "Yes."

"I kind of thought we were already dating; we had sex last night, I don't go opening my legs for anyone," she informed him with a blush of her own on her cheeks.

Dez smiled, "Really? Well…I just wanted to make it official."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on his nose, "Sleep time, shh," she shushed him as she cuddled into his chest and he held on tightly to her.

…

Ally yawned as she felt herself beginning to stir, she was never really a morning person however she had the most comfortable sleep last night she couldn't help but get up this early. She watched as the sun streamed through her bleach white curtains and made shadows all over her wooden floor and all over her canopy bed. It looked like the room belonged to a model home. She smiled at herself and began to stretch only to find out she was restricted.

She looked down to her waist to see a pair of strong arms encircling it protectively and she looked underneath the sheet to find feet tangled with her own. She narrowed her eyes as she looked behind her and found a sleeping blond male snuggling into her back. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to slowly escape his grasp but she found the more she tried to withdraw from him the tighter his hold would get.

She liked the feeling but she really had to go pee.

She attempted once more but was brought back roughly into his chest where she had no choice but to lay there and wait for him to wake up on his own. She wasn't going to bother him because maybe when he woke up he'd withdraw from her quickly and she'd miss the feeling of his arms too much. So she'd enjoy this she decided as she cuddled into his chest and clung onto him as she felt him bury his face into her hair and sigh contently as he held her tightly.

Five minutes went by before she heard the sleeping man speak: "I see you enjoy my embrace."

Ally's face flushed red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckled, "I've been awake for the last 10 minutes; I saw you smiling at me and I witnessed you cuddling up to me."

She turned her face away and buried it further into his chest, "I was just comfortable," she mumbled.

He nodded his head as if he didn't believe her, "Yeah alright, Ally. You keep telling yourself that," he told her sarcastically as he kissed the top of her head and attempted to fall back asleep.

"Dez is better," she whispered.

Austin's eyes shot open at the words, "What'd you just say?"

Ally chuckled, "Nothing!"

"What did you just say, Allyson?"

And she didn't know if it was the way her full name slipped off his tongue or the look he was giving her that was overpowered with aggression and lust but she suddenly felt her knees go weak and she was so glad she was lying down in a bed right now.

Ally squealed as Austin flipped them over and brought the crisp white sheets with him it getting entangled with both of their bodies, he hovered over her while breathing on her neck, "Now you've done it," he whispered as his hands trailed up her sides; touching bare skin.

Austin looked at the way Ally's face was flushed and her eyes were big and her brown hair was sprawled out all over the white pillow cases and the way the sun was just gleaming into the room making their skin glow. He couldn't deny the fact she was a gift sent from God and he wouldn't deny it as long as he lived; Ally was special and he was stupid to never act on it earlier in the year. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he suddenly felt his head leaning down and his eyes close and it shocked him to feel her lips on his.

What shocked him even more was the fact Ally had kissed him back. He felt her press her lips onto his and move them in sync. Austin's hands stayed on her bare side as his fingers caressed the area and his tongue roamed her mouth. He heard the moans coming from Ally's mouth and it only made the urge he was feeling for her grow much more. He pulled away from the intense kiss they shared and brought his mouth to her ear, "Yeah, now you've done it," he whispered against her ear.

And the two engaged in an intense make-out session.

…

"Ally! Trish and I are here," Dez called out as he and Trish stepped into his house.

Ally walked out of the kitchen wearing Austin's now washed blue plaid button up shirt and a pair of tube socks, "I'm in here making lunch, Austin's playing video games in the living room. Hey Trish!" She smiled widely as she went back into the kitchen.

Trish looked to Dez and Dez looked to Trish; the two of them completely weirded out at what just happened and what they just saw; was Ally in Austin's shirt? So what was Austin in?

"You think their night was as eventful as ours?"

Dez shuddered, "Let's hope not."

The duo walked into the living room and witnessed Austin playing GTA5 online in the same outfit he went to bed in.

"Hey Austin," Trish said wearily.

Austin glanced at Trish and nodded his head and then nodded his head to Dez.

"How'd your night go?" He asked them.

Trish and Dez nodded their heads confirming it went good, "I enjoyed myself."

Austin nodded his head, "Good, good."

"What about your night? How was sleeping over?" Dez asked, "The couch doesn't seem to look like it has been slept on."

Austin blushed, "And that's because it wasn't."

"Oh? So you slept in the guest bedroom?"

Austin smirked, "You wish."

Trish was getting confused, "So then where?"

Just then Ally came to the living room balancing four plates; Austin saw this and turned the video game system off and went over to help her, "With this little cutie," he answered as he took two plates from her and set them on a table.

Dez and Trish nodded their heads confirming that their best friends had sex.

"Did you guys…"

Ally rolled her eyes, "No did you?!"

Dez realized Ally was now getting aggravated at the constant questioning their night and realized he had to back off because they didn't have sex and they were 24 they could do whatever they pleased, "Yes actually we did, we are dating so we did."

Trish blushed at the way Dez phrased it.

"Congratulations."

Austin said with a mouth full of Alfredo pasta.

Ally gagged, "Swallow then speak," she told him in annoyance. Austin swallowed his food and then stuck his tongue out at her earning him in getting a smack in the head, he whined and she frowned and kissed his lips, "I'm sorry."

He smirked and pointed to his lips again, she smirked and kissed it. He smiled.

"Uh…"

Dez trailed off not knowing what to say at what he just witnessed, Trish looked up from her bowl of pasta and nodded in agreement, "Are you two dating or something?"

Ally and Austin shook their heads, "No, but we do enjoy each other's company a lot." He informed them with a broad smile.

The couple shook their head not getting what was happening. Just then Austin's phone rang.

"Hold on for a second."

He answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Austin, oh Austin you don't need to feel like this anymore. Your father and I are here to help you!"

Austin's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Katherine is here, she told me everything."

"What?!" He exclaimed as he got up from the table already getting everybody's attention.

"Yes, Katherine came by earlier today and told me you're keeping your girlfriend a secret because she's a skank she's someone who is changing you for the worse and she's making you lie to your father and I. I just want you to know that it doesn't have to be like this anymore; we will accept you for who you are as long as you dump her because we made plans for you to go on a date with Katherine tonight to make up for the missed one on Friday."

Austin's eyes turned black as his face turned red, "Mother! What is wrong with you! Ally has not changed me; I am still me. I will not go on a date with Katherine and you need to accept that! I don't like that slut! She's a bitch and I will never downgrade to a woman like her! You don't even know Ally and you're already so badly judging her you never brought me up like that so you need to stop being a hypocrite! Stop interfering with my life, mother! I'm tired of you trying to hook me up with Katherine! I will never like her! Katherine is a liar!"

"Austin! Do not speak to me like that!"

Austin growled, "Then do not speak of my girlfriend like that. I will not be dumping Ally any time soon so you can just kiss your hopes and dreams goodbye and even if you don't approve I don't care. I will date her furthermore."

Mimi stayed silent on the other end, she didn't want to lose her son; her only child. Katherine wasn't her child she didn't care for Katherine but if she had to get to know a lady who seemed bad for her son to keep her son she would.

"I want to meet her; bring her to dinner tomorrow night."

Austin nodded his head, "Let me go ask her if that's an okay time for her."

"You're with her now?!"

"Mother!" He warned her.

"Okay, okay, go ask."

Austin walked back to the living room where his friends sat, "Ally, can you come to dinner with me at my parent's house tomorrow night?"

Ally's face went pale at the mention of tomorrow night; she had work, she looked at Dez who knew the same thing, "Uhm, I can't…tonight would be better for me."

Austin looked at her oddly and went back to the phone, "She can't tomorrow night but she can tonight. Take it or leave it."

Austin heard his mother sigh on the other line, "Fine! Tonight, but I do not like this Austin."

"I don't care, mother. Accept my girlfriend or don't accept me."

He hung up.

"What happened?" Dez asked curiously.

"My mother," he stated as he shook his head, "I told you she wouldn't leave you alone."

"Katherine was at my house, she told my mother all these lies about Ally and had my mother believing them. I can't believe she did that," his teeth gritted.

Ally shook her head, "I bumped into Katherine two nights ago; I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important but she kept making rude comments accusing me of witchery and black magic because that's the only way you'd ever be interested in me," Austin looked at her with soft eyes, "You know that's not true, right?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes," he smiled and kissed her.

"She then carried on about how I'd have to visit Dez in the hospital if I don't stay away from Austin," her fists clenched, "That was the last straw for me I told her off real good and she ran for the hills. I thought that was the last I'd be hearing from her but I guess not."

Austin shook his head, "Where did you see her?"

Ally shrugged, "At the lounge…" she trailed, "I was visiting Dez."

Austin shook his head, "I'm really disappointed in my mother," he said aloud as he finished his food.

"Hey, it'll get better," Ally said in a soothing tone.

Wrong.

* * *

**Next time on Take Me or Leave Me! –**

**Katherine has a plan, "I want you to spy on Ally tomorrow I want to know all of her secrets!" **

**Austin and Ally have a serious conversation "You're not hiding anything from me, right Ally?" Ally looked into Austin's eyes, "No."**

**They go to dinner, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Moon, I'm Allyson."**

**Mimi and Mike have a private conversation, "I didn't expect her to be so gorgeous!" Mimi said in astonishment, "And she's not a Katherine fake gorgeous, she's a natural beauty." Mimi nodded in agreement to what her husband said, "If she has an equally natural personality I'm going to get the impression Katherine lied to make us hate Ally." Mike nodded his head, "And the way Austin is so protective of her; he really likes her. I like her." Mimi agreed.**


	11. Calls & Dinners

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 11

By: itsLALA

**Calls & Dinners**

* * *

**I am so sorry guys. I saw you guys gave me 10 reviews and I just couldn't help but wonder how crazy you guys would go if I waited it out and the reaction was pretty funny but I promise I won't do it anymore! But sometimes you guys give me 10 reviews and I won't be able to update right away because of prior commitments so bare with me.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katherine was furious; she's never had a female steal a guy away from her and she was going to start now. She was gorgeous and she knew it; her father paid for all her surgeries! She wasn't going to let some short brunette with an attitude ruin this for her! She didn't know what she was going to do though, she felt like she was at a loss for all ideas and she felt hopeless. She really did like Austin; she always had and once his parents called her she figured this was her chance to get him. Though, they called her for a second time baring the worst news she's ever received and she spent the entire Friday night crying at her lost chance knowing a guy she liked was on a date with a girl she met the night before and who was also a girl she hated just as much as she hated her.

Katherine knew she wasn't the nicest person in the world; she has done bad stuff and she has come to terms with it, she admits it. But she wishes Austin could look past it; his parents told her he thought she was a bitch and truth be told it hurt. She thought he was over all of that, clearly not. She frowned as she lay on her fluorescent pink ped and narrowed her eyes; her eyebrows furrowing. She quickly touched her forehead remembering she'd get frown lines and stopped furrowing and frowning quickly. She reminded herself she was beautiful and didn't need some loser with ugly secrets and ugly hair to destroy her chances with a beautiful blond male. Katherine sat up quickly, ugly secrets, she smiled wickedly as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a familiar but evil phone number.

"'llo?"

Katherine smirked as the gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Gus. Miss me?"

She heard a grunt and then something like a can clanking against a table, "Hmm, Katherine. Why're ya' callin' me?"

Katherine smiled sweetly as she played with the pink blanket decorated with random flowers beneath her.

"Just wanted a little favour."

Gus grunted again, "What'd ya' want?"

"I want you to follow this girl named Allyson Dawson, nickname Ally. Find out what she's hiding; anything potentially dirty."

Gus gave a throaty laugh, "And why'd I do that? 'Member what happen' last time? I did'n forget!"

Katherine shook her head annoyed with the incompetent man, "Gus! It was an accident. You already have a record. I can't get caught; I'd get into trouble!"

There was a pregnant silence, "So what'd ya' want me to'do?"

Katherine smirked as she realized she talked the man into agreeing, "I want you to spy on Ally tomorrow I want to know all of her secrets!"

…

"You don't need to be nervous," Austin whispered as he watched Ally fidget as she fixed her up-do.

Ally looked at him through the vanity mirror and glared, "I don't? I'm meeting your parents, Austin! Your parents and I'm not even your girlfriend!"

Austin scratched his head realizing the irony in the situation and sighed. He really hated the fact he dragged Ally into the situation he knew in the beginning it wouldn't be easy on her but he couldn't help but want to be slightly selfish. He wanted to get to know her and he knew he couldn't do that if she hated his guts, so he asked her to help him and truth be told he thought she wouldn't do it.

"You don't need to do this, Ally."

Austin said with a heavy heart. He knew he was in the wrong for even doing this to her in the first place.

Ally shook her head, "No, I started this I'll go the whole way," she stated firmly as she perfected her elegant up-do. She stood as she looked in the full length mirror that hung on her cream walls. She wore a peach silk evening gown that trailed onto the floor with a diamond encrusted chest and spaghetti straps. Her hair in a n up-do with strands falling framing her face. Austin smiled, "Good, because you look beautiful," he complimented as he kissed her quickly.

He held his arm out to her and she accepted it as she looped her arm through his own and Austin led them down the stairs, "Dez, I'll be back later tonight. You don't have to wait up!" She announced lazily knowing her friend was on the phone with his girlfriend.

She heard a faint hum and took it as her queue to leave. Austin and Ally made their way to Austin's Beamer and Ally at there comfortably as he pulled out of the drive way. He smiled to himself as he let his mind wonder. He hasn't really brought home a female in a long time and bringing home Ally wasn't a bad thought. Looking over at her he noticed how her eyes twinkled in the moon light and how her hair was extremely shiny but not over done. She was perfect.

"Hey!" Austin said just remembering something.

Ally looked at him as she tore her gaze away from the window, "Yeah?"

Austin glanced at her, "Since I am bringing you to my parents and we're supposed to be dating. They will question me about you so I want to know that I know everything about you," he stated, "You're not hiding anything from me, right Ally?"

Ally felt a lump in her throat as she thought about what she could possibly say. She contemplated her answer and realized she could go one of two ways and she didn't know which way she really wanted to go. She looked into Austin's eyes, "No."

She went the wrong way. It wasn't long before Ally and Austin reached the restaurant they were meeting his parents at, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Moon, I'm Allyson."

…

Austin was worried for no reason. Ally was amazing around his parents; she didn't stutter on any question they asked her and she knew a lot more about him than he thought she would and right now he was thankful for that. He didn't expect his parents to ask her such foolish questions like what his favourite color, food, and type of music was. But Ally was on her toes and answered each question flawlessly. He'd have to remember to question her about that later on tonight.

"If you can kindly excuse us mother but Ally and I are going to make a quick trip to the open bar," Austin announced as he stood and held his hand out for Ally to take. Ally stood elegantly and took his hand gently as she tried to hide the confused expression on her face; she didn't ask to go there, what was he up to?

The pair made their way to the bar and Austin let her take the lead as she sat down first and he accompanied her at the stools, "Now are you going to tell me how you know so much about me, stalker?"

Ally laughed, "I'm your girlfriend, Austin. It's my job to know this much."

Austin rolled his eyes, "No seriously," he asked playfully. Ally only shrugged as she took a sip of the wine she called for, "I asked Trish she told me everything I needed to know and more, like you love your bunny boxers," she teased as she hit the ice cubes in her glass with the small brown straw.

He chuckled, "Of course it'd be Trish…"

Ally smiled cheekily, "Did I tell you that you look scrumptious?"

Austin's eyes narrowed as he stared at the woman in front of him, "Scrumptious, eh?"

She nodded her head as she bit the corner of her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes a look she knew would get to him. Austin swooped down and captured her lips in a sweet yet romantic kiss and Ally felt herself melting with each second that went by.

Mimi looked over to her son and his girlfriend and watched them in awe, "I didn't expect her to be so gorgeous!" Mimi said in astonishment.

"And she's not a Katherine fake gorgeous, she's a natural beauty."

Mimi nodded in agreement to what her husband said, "If she has an equally natural personality I'm going to get the impression Katherine lied to make us hate Ally," Mike nodded his head.

"And the way Austin is so protective of her; he really likes her. I like her." Mimi agreed as she watched Austin wrap a territorial arm around Ally's shoulders as two guys walked by and watched Ally with hunger in their eyes as the winked at her.

She smiled at the way her son was treating his girlfriend like a lady, she was proud he picked such a lady to be his girlfriend and she immediately felt bad for judging her so poorly. Ally was a wonderful woman and girlfriend and she'd be happy to be her mother-in-law any day.

* * *

**Next time on Take Me or Leave Me! –**

**Ally breaks down in a heartfelt talk with Dez, "What's going on with you and Austin, Ally?" Dez asked sternly.**

**Austin makes plans, "Trish I think I want to ask her, I like her and I know she likes me. We should stop pretending!" **

**And Katherine gets what she wanted all along, "Oh just wait till Austin, Mr. and Mrs. Moon find out; Ally will be ruined!" She laughed menacingly. **


	12. Puerto Rico & Secrets

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 12

By: itsLALA

**Puerto Rico & Secrets**

* * *

**Since I left you guys hanging for a few days I'll update this chapter without receiving 10 reviews however! I will need 10 in order for me to update the next chapter! And there is only like 2 more chapters in this story and then I'm going to publish the sequel to Friend Zoned and finally I'll post the sequel to this story which yes that means…this story WILL have a sequel and after this sequel…I don't think I'm going to write anymore.**

**The songs I've used are Let It Go by Indina Menzel, Steal Your Heart by Ross Lynch, and Bound to You by Christina Aguilera**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know. Well now they know!" Ally sang as she played the piano in her shared home. Austin clapped his hands interrupting her, "You know, when you first came to me in the hospital I didn't believe you had a talented bone in your body. But I now I was wrong."

Ally looked at the male in shock clearly offended, "Well aren't you particularly bitchy today?" Ally questioned.

Austin stuck his tongue out, "You are talented, Ally."

She smirked, "Of course I am, unlike someone!"

Austin raised both of his eyebrows in surprise and playfully shoved Ally as he grabbed the guitar that was standing against the wall, "Listen to the pro."

Ally hasn't ever heard Austin sing so when he first opened his mouth and started to sing softly her heart fluttered wildly.

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends.  
But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it, girl_  
_You drive me crazy_  
_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart._

_Call me criminal_  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are._  
_So lock it up_  
_Go on and try it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

Ally could have fan-girled right there and then but she realized the same blond male just insulted her a few seconds ago therefore she sat still as she bit her tongue so she couldn't give away the huge smile she was trying to hide.

_I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're a good girl_  
_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_  
_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_  
_And I know so well the side of you_  
_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it, girl_  
_You drive me crazy_  
_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_  
_Go on and try it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're gonna keep it_  
_Just like a secret_  
_Baby, believe me_  
_You gotta free it_  
_And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys_  
_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_  
_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_  
_You can't deny it_  
_They can always show you where the fun begins_

Ally couldn't help but let the smile break out when Austin approached her and started doing small dance moves as he sang to her innocently. He put the guitar down and started to sing a-capella and he took her hand and started to sing to her in her face as he danced around her cutely.

He approached her at the last few lines and stood in front of her with a smirk on his face.

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up_  
_Go on and try it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

He placed his open hand on her heart and kissed her sweetly at the ending of the song. Ally smiled as he pulled away, "Wow…"

Austin flipped his hair, "Like I said, pro."

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "I'm better than you," she told him.

Austin opened his mouth to challenge the brunette when Dez walked in, "Ally we—I have to go, it's 10:00," Dez referred to the time.

Ally scratched the back of her neck, "Already?"

Dez nodded his head, "Yeah, so let's get a move on. Hey, Austin!"

Austin nodded his head to the red head, "Hey."

Dez walked away not before giving the two a weird look.

"Austin I have to go, now."

Austin narrowed his eyes, "Go? Go where?"

Ally felt the butterflies in her stomach at the way Austin wanted her around so much and how he was worried about her, "I'm going to the lounge with Dez. I'll be back late tonight, so I'll call you tomorrow."

Austin frowned but nodded his head, "Alright. See you tomorrow beautiful," he kissed her passionately and pulled away. Ally smiled, "Bye, bye cutie!" Austin winked and left the residence.

…

Dez looked towards his best friend with a knowing look in his eyes, "What's going on with you and Austin, Ally?" He asked sternly. He was extremely happy Ally was happy and being so much like her old self but the last thing he wanted was Ally to get hurt and seeing as how Austin and Ally weren't dating but they acted like they were; it was confusing him because he knew someone was going to get hurt and he strongly didn't want it to be Ally.

Ally looked out the window of Dez's car and frowned, "Nothing, why?"

"You guys are practically dating but-"

"—We are not dating!"

"But you might as well be!" Dez raised his voice.

Ally snapped her head towards Dez shocked he yelled at her, "Do not yell at me for my love life. You have no right to be questioning me about it! I did nothing but help you with Trish so the least you can do is; be there and support whatever I decide to do with Austin!"

Dez shook his head, "I will not support this little friend with benefits thing you guys have going on. You're going to get hurt, Ally and I won't be there to see it happening!"

Ally narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to get hurt! Stop saying that."

"You haven't even told him you're a burlesque performer! Why are you hiding it from him; Ally?!"

Ally scratched her arm, "I'm not hiding it! It just hasn't come up."

"Really? Because tonight when he asked where you were going I'm pretty sure I heard a lie."

Ally growled.

"Don't start getting mad at me because I'm right."

"You're not right, Dez! You should be focusing on your relationship with Trish instead of trying to mediate my own!" Ally shouted in annoyance.

Dez shook his head fed up with his friend for tonight, he pulled into the parking lot and got out, "Be out here at 1 or you'll be taking a taxi home."

…

"Trish, I think I want to ask her. I like her and I know she likes me; we should stop pretending!"

Trish looked at Austin like he had two heads, "Didn't you two hate each other?" She asked confused, "What's going on?"

Austin shrugged, "I've never hated her; she always intrigued me and I'm just amazed at how easily she opened up to me after all this time. I really want to be with her and I know she wants to be with me too. We know everything about each other, Trish. What's stopping us from pursuing it?"

"What changed, Austin?"

Austin shrugged as he leaned back into their brown couch and sighed, "I don't know. I just never had been so overwhelmed by a female in my life. Cassidy was a mistake; she was a cheating mistake and I'm glad I found out before I married her. But even then, she wasn't as amazing as Ally. I don't know Trish, Ally is just different."

Trish nodded her head, "Well as long as you're sure about what you're doing; I support you. You should do it tomorrow at lunch; you guys are meeting your parents for lunch aren't you?"

Austin nodded his head, "That's true! We are. I'll do it after lunch when we're walking alone. I'll take her to the beach."

…

Ally stood on stage singing

_Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to you_

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_  
_Walls I built up became my home_  
_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_  
_Sweet love, so pure_  
_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here_  
_I embrace my fears_  
_All that I have been carrying all these years_  
_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_  
_Fall_

_I can trust and boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am, ooh I am_  
_I'm bound to you_

Ally sang her heart out as the spotlight was only on her; the audience rose to their feet and started to applaud her for the sentimental piece she sang. It has been a long time since Ally sang without being flashy and having back up dancers, she loved it and missed it.

She looked out to the audience and spotted a man who looked like he didn't belong there. He looked odd and scary, he looked gruff. Ally shook her head and walked behind the curtain and towards the dressing rooms.

"You did great," Roxy complimented as she got her push up bra fixed.

"And that's surprising?" Luc asked playfully, "Thanks guys!" Ally thanked as she walked to her vanity, "What time is it?"

There was a silence, "It's 12:30, why?" Diane asked as she volumized her black hair.

"Dez and I are leaving at 1."

Luc looked at the brunette who was currently a blonde, "Does Jen know?"

"Jen's the one who suggested it. She doesn't want me to get vocal nodules again."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding.

Ally walked out of the back of the lounge towards the lobby and felt a rough grip on her wrist she turned her head sharply and met the eyes of a gruff looking man who looked oddly familiar, "What does a guy have to do to get you for the night?"

Ally's eyes widened at the creepy smile the guy gave her and had many memories run through her mind as she thought of every time she finished performing and made her way to the bar the same guy would stop her and ask her the same question:

**Changing out of her small, tight, bejewelled golden dress to a loose black cocktail one she put her straight blonde wig back on and walked out of her change room towards the lounge area, "What does a guy have to do to get you for the night?" **

**She looked at the dark-haired man who spoke to her in a drunk slur, "Not much," she replied while giving him an endearing look and smiling. She walked away and made her way to the bar searching for her best friend.**

Ally's skin crawled at the memory as she pulled her arm away and walked faster to the bar her curly blonde hair bouncing as she did. She called out to Dez, "Can we go home early tonight, please?" Dez looked at her, "Why?"

"Dez, please," she begged silently.

Dez looked into her eyes and saw something wasn't right with her and she seemed scared. Dez nodded his head all thoughts of bothering her and annoying her out of the window as he told his fellow barmen he was leaving earlier. The two made their way to the parking lot and Ally immediately took the wig off and shoved it into her bag as she ran her hand through her own brown hair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Ally looked behind them and saw the man standing at the doors of the lounge, Ally screamed quietly as she grabbed Dez's hand and got into the car quickly, Dez following her suite, "What's going on, Ally?" He asked now getting angry at the fact she wasn't telling him and there seemed to be a man she was terrified of.

"Start driving."

Dez put the car into drive once he saw the man walking towards the passenger side of the car and saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Ally what the hell is going on?"

Ally attempted at catching her breath, "He's following me. He's stalking me, every night after my performances he always grabs me and asks what he has to do to get me for the night and I always answer by saying 'not much' because I thought it was just a regular customer I thought it was harmless but he was rough today; he grabbed me so rough and everything came flooding back. He's stalking me."

Dez's knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel tightly, "What do you want me to do?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's okay. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Want me to call Austin?"

She shook her head frantically, "No. He'll only wonder why I've been at the lounge so much and he'll find out I lied to him."

"When are you going to tell him the truth?"

She shrugged, "Eventually, I don't want to talk about it."

Dez sighed.

…

Katherine hung up the phone with Gus and laughed to herself, "Oh just wait till Austin, Mr. and Mrs. Moon find out; Ally will be ruined!" She laughed menacingly.

…

"We should all go to our summer beach house this summer!" Mimi gushed with a huge smile on her face, "Of course we wouldn't stay the entire summer because we do understand you guys would love to have your privacy. But wouldn't it be darling?"

Ally blushed at the comment Mimi made as she slurped on her iced tea, "I'd love to go but I wouldn't know who to have watch my home."

Austin understood her discomfort and felt his heart crumble, "That's true, mother. We wouldn't have the time to get things in order to pack up and head off to Puerto Rico for the summer."

Ally's eye twitched, "Puerto Rico?"

Mike nodded his head, "Yes. We've had a summer home up there for four years now; its quite lovely."

Ally's lips turned upward, "I could always find a friend to watch my house."

Mimi smiled widely, "Really, darling? You wouldn't mind."

The brunette shook her head, "Of course not, its about time I go on a vacation."

Austin chuckled at the woman sitting beside him, "We'd have to discuss it further but if Ally is alright with it I'm sure we can work something out." Ally smiled at the words that came out of Austin's mouth and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, baby."

Austin blushed.

"Well your mother and I have business to discuss; we're going to sell your mothers business and build an eco-community near our home. All this going green and saving environment stuff is really selling on markets and your mother and I want to put our hands on it before the trend plummets."

Austin, Ally, Mimi, and Mike bid their goodbyes and soon the two couples separated from the café.

"Do you really want to go to Puerto Rico?"

Ally nodded her head frantically, "Yes! I really do want to go, please!" Ally begged as she walked backwards on the beach pleading Austin with her eyes.

Austin put on a face as if he were thinking about what to say, "Hmm…I suppose we can go."

Ally smiled widely, "Really?"

He nodded his head, "Sure."

She stopped walking as she stood by the shore line and narrowed her eyes at him, "What's the catch, buddy?"

Ally watched as Austin's lips turned upwards, "The catch? Oh, nothing big…" he trailed off which earned a whine from Ally, "Austin!"

Austin grabbed at Ally's hips and she squealed, "The catch my fair lady, is to become my girlfriend; for real."

Ally's face started to burn at the request and she hid her face in his chest, "So, is Puerto Rico worth it?"

She looked up into his eyes and nodded her head, "I'd sacrifice anything for Puerto Rico; no matter how horrible and unbearable it can be!" She joked. He gasped at her feigning a hurt expression, "Oh, you've done it now!"

He shouted as he chased her along the beach. The new couple started to laugh and chase each other until Ally bumped into another female body.

"Austin," the voice said.

"Katherine…" he trailed.

"What do you want?" Ally asked her eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to give Austin a chance to come back to me. Where he belongs; not with a liar like you."

Ally felt her heart rate speeding up, "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you tell Austin the truth, Allyson?"

Austin looked at Katherine, "Go away, Catty. No one wants you here!"

"I beg to differ, without me being here right now your precious girlfriend wouldn't ever tell you the truth about why she's at the Burlesque Lounge every night!"

Ally felt the tears prickling her eyes.

"Ally what is she talking about?"

"I-"

"Your girlfriend is a stripper!" Katherine shouted.

"I am not a stripper!" Ally shouted in her face feeling her blood boil.

"No, but you are a dancer who strips teases and sings to an audience of men," she informed sarcastically. Ally let the tears drop from her eyes, "It's not true! I just sing there, I dance occasionally but I never strip tease. Never!"

Ally turned to Austin, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be judged. Your family was so perfect and I felt like if you knew what I did you'd judge me and ridicule me!"

Austin stepped away from Ally, "I asked you if you were keeping anything from me and you said no, Ally! You lied to me, I gave you a chance to come clean and you didn't!"

"Austin that's not true, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, I felt like you were going to judge me and that everything that happened between us would disappear because you couldn't bare to look at me."

"The blonde girl who knew me a few months ago; that was you?"

Ally looked down.

"I asked you a question!"

Ally looked up at him and nodded his head, "Yes, but I was nervous; I was really nervous. I begged Dez not to tell you; I was going to tell you eventually but I couldn't do it."

Austin shook his head and stepped away from Ally, "How could I ever trust you? How could I trust a singing stripper?"

Ally's heart broke at the words Austin used to describe what she did and she felt her life drain from her body. She felt empty, "Austin don't do this, please."

He shook his head and turned away from her.

Ally ran up to him and grabbed his arm but he only ripped his arm from her harshly and she stumbled backwards landing on her ass she started to sob, "Austin, please!" She shouted not caring that people were now looking at her oddly.

She stood up angrily and turned to look at the smiling blonde, Ally was surprised she had the guts to stand there still. She approached Katherine and stared her in her face.

"Now you know to never mess with m-"

Katherine was cut off by a strong blow coming straight to her nose, she cried as she lay on the hot sand and grabbed her nose.

"I fucking told you not to mess with me, Katherine. But you didn't listen and now you're going to get yours," Ally growled lowly as she stepped over the bleeding blonde who held her broken nose.

* * *

**Next time on Take Me or Leave Me! –**

**Austin visits the Burlesque Lounge and gets involved in a lyrical conversation with Ally as she performs, "Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn; take me baby or leave me! No way can I be what I'm not, behave; don't you want your girl hot? Don't fight, don't lose your head cause every night who's in your bed?! Who!" Ally sang as she made her way to the audience and stood in front of Austin's table.**

"**I look before I leap; I love margins and discipline; I make lists in my sleep, baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through, I hate mess but I love you! What to do with my impromptu baby?!" Austin sang back with just as much attitude, "So be wise cause this guy satisfies, you got a prize don't compromise you're one lucky baby!"**

**Katherine and Roxy meet, "You look like you've had one too many drinks tonight," Roxy stated as she sat beside the blonde at the bar, "I'm on the same boat as you," she added as the two made eye contact. "I love the color of your hair," Katherine commented as she leaned into Roxy, "Your eyes…" Roxy trailed as she smelt the liquor on Katherine's breath.**


	13. Revelations & Reactions

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 13

By: itsLALA

**Revelations & Reactions**

* * *

**Dang, you guys are reviewing fast. Here's the second last chapter!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally had enough of this, she spent her entire life wanting people's approval and she wasn't going to spend the remainder of it doing the same. She really did like Austin but if he didn't accept her for who she was she couldn't do anything about it. She spent the remainder of the day crying to Dez telling him he was right; granted Dez hated the fact he was right about this particular situation but he knew this was going to happen. He told her to move on from him. Trish accepted him as a bartender so if Austin couldn't accept her as a performer she shouldn't stand for it.

Ally agreed and informed him that she would be moving on.

Ally stood on stage about to perform when she noticed a certain blond male sitting in the audience. How could he have the audacity to come to the lounge after he called her a singing stripper? She turned to Jenna and begged to sing a different song without back up dancers. Jenna sighed against the idea because it was extremely risky to go against the roster but she trusted Ally, so she agreed. Ally smiled and cued Daryl to play the track she knew Austin was familiar with. Once the curtain rose Ally started to sing, she knew Austin was watching her and she knew he knew the song.

"Every sing day, I walk down the street, I hear people say 'baby' so sweet! Ever since puberty everybody stares at me; boys, girls, I can't help it baby! So be kind and don't lose your mind; just remember that I am your baby!" Ally sang with the most power she's ever sung with before. She walked around the stage making eye contact with each audience member besides Austin, "Take me for what I am, for who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn; take me baby or leave me!" She sang as she walked down the stage and into the audience something that wasn't condoned in the lounge for safety purposes.

"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun, this diva needs her stage; baby lets have fun!" She shouted as she jumped up onto an unoccupied table and smiled seductively, "You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes! You love the limelight now too baby!" She sang as if she were begging towards someone she locked eyes with Austin.

"So be mine, and don't waste my time crying 'oh honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby?!'" She mocked as she jumped off the table and walked over to Austin's table he was sitting there with Trish and Trish looked amused while Austin looked more than peeved, "Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn; take me baby or leave me! No way can I be what I'm not, behave; don't you want your girl hot? Don't fight, don't lose your head cause every night who's in your bed?! Who!" Ally sang as she circled around the table and walked towards the stage having people clap for her. However she stopped surprised in her tracks as she heard a familiar masculine voice sing out.

"I look before I leap; I love margins and discipline; I make lists in my sleep, baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through, I hate mess but I love you! What to do with my impromptu baby?!" Austin sang back with just as much attitude, "So be wise cause this guy satisfies, you got a prize don't compromise you're one lucky baby!" He sang out, "Take me for what I am," he sang.

"A control freak," Ally muttered.

"Who I was meant to be!" Austin continued.

"A snob yet over attentive," she commented.

"And if you give a damn-"

"—A lovable droll freak," she interrupted.

"Take me baby, or leave me!"

"And over protective!" Ally shouted.

"That's it! The straw that breaks my back; I quit, unless you take me back! Women; what is it about them, can't live with or without them!" The sang in perfect harmony, "Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be!" Austin sang, "Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn-" Ally got interrupted by Austin, "And if you give a damn; take me baby or leave me!"

"Oh take me baby," Ally mocked, "Take me or leave me! Take me or leave me!"

"Take me baby!" The held onto the high note, "Or leave me!"

Austin walked away from Ally backwards as she continued her journey to the stage, "Guess I'm leaving," the stated, "I'm gone!" The shouted and Austin stormed out of the lounge while Ally ran back stage.

Ally stormed away angrily, she didn't know why she thought she'd get a different reaction but she didn't expect him to storm out. Ally ran back stage feeling hurt, "it could have gone one of two ways," Luc informed as he walked by.

…

Roxy sat at the bar indulging in her 8th drink, "Dez get me a refill of whatever this is," she commanded. Dez shook his head, "No, you're intoxicated Rox, you're gonna get into shit by Jenna and Luc go back stage!"

Roxy groaned as she leaned her head back, "I just need a damn drink!"

"Here, take mine," a voice said from beside the red head. Roxy looked to the female and chuckled, "You look like you've had one too many drinks tonight," Roxy stated as she sat beside the blonde at the bar.

Katherine laughed, "I guess I'm on the same boat as you," she added as the two made eye contact, "I love the color of your hair." Katherine commented as she leaned into Roxy.

Roxy blushed at the soft tone the blonde was using with her, if she didn't know any better and she clearly didn't because she was clearly intoxicated she'd believe that this female specimen was flirting with her. "Your eyes…" Roxy trailed off not being able to finish her sentence due to the close proximity the two were sharing, she smelt the liquor on Katherine's breath and everything else happened so fast.

The last thing she remembered was calling a cab for herself and the blonde woman she learned the name of; Katherine.

* * *

**On the last chapter of Take Me or Leave Me! –**

**Austin comes to a realization, "I was stupid and I'm terribly sorry for that," he begged as he ran his hand through his hair. **

**Ally realizes her worth, "I'm not a stripper and for you to have called me a singing one; that hurt. You treat me like a human being or don't talk to me at all. Take me or leave me, Austin because if you're ashamed of what I do and who I am I cannot be with a person like you."**

**Katherine comes clean, "I was a terrible person and I apologize for every thing I brought onto you guys."**


	14. Unanswered Questions & The End

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Chapter: 14

By: itsLALA

**Unanswered Questions & The End**

* * *

**I hate to do this to you guys but, this chapter is going to be left off with unanswered questions and loose ends and its fairly short…it'll all fall in place in the sequel therefore; you guys will hate this chapter, so sorry. (Not really) MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Enjoy! (Or at least try to) MWAHAHA!**

* * *

Austin was beating himself up, he really hated the fact he judged Ally. That was the reason why she didn't want to tell him what she did in the first place. He hated the fact he became someone so horrible that she resulted in shunning him away from her life.

It's been a month since they had last spoken, it was currently the beginning of July and they were supposed to be off in Puerto Rico right now with his parents but they couldn't because Ally hated Austin right now. He scoffed, dejavu anyone?

Austin was laying in his bed contemplating on what to do about the entire situation. He can go on with the rest of his life ignoring her and not thinking about her at all and finish his job at the hospital or he can go back to her and apologize for being the biggest asshole the world has ever witnessed. His pride said the first one but his heart knew he had to do the second. He sighed as he sat up in his bed, it was a Friday night; he knew Ally would be working today but something in his stomach told him she'd call in sick. So he planned to go to her house.

…

Katherine sat in Mr. and Mrs. Moon's den as she let the tears roll down her face, "I was a terrible person and I apologize for everything I brought onto your guys. I let my own selfish feelings come in the way of a beautiful relationship and I could never begin to forgive myself for all I have done."

She sobbed, "I am truthfully so terribly sorry. I realized I never did like Austin; I was only admiring the thought of being his girlfriend. He's so accomplished and dedicated to loving one woman it would have made me feel special and made me feel like the most important woman in the world but now I realize his heart belongs with one girl and I fear I have ruined that for a long time. I wish I could have taken back what I did but I know I cant and I apologize dearly for that."

Mimi sighed, "Dear, what did you do?"

Katherine shook her head, "I cannot tell you Mrs. Moon, its Austin and Ally's problem. If they wish to tell you then so be it but I refuse to speak about anyone's business anymore. I want to become a changed person and I will do that after I am done apologizing to everyone I have wronged starting with you guys. You are the parents of an accomplished gentlemen and you guys should be proud to be his parents whether he's a doctor or not. You guys should be proud," she told them with genuine eyes.

"I've moved on in my life; I've realized not only is Austin not the guy for me but he's also not the sex. I've taken an akin to the female species and I have a girlfriend. Her name is Roxy and I feel I have a special connection with her. It was a sudden change and my parents are not too happy about it but they have to live with it I almost 22 years old and I can legally make my own decisions. I am content with my life right now though I fear I will get my karma and I know I will too. I am at terms with this and when the day comes I will accept it. I just wanted to apologize to you guys fully and I hope you understand."

Mike nodded his head, "We accept your apology but we will not forgive you for ruining our sons happiness."

Katherine bowed her head, "I understand."

…

"Ally come on!" Austin begged as he pounded on the front door, "Let me in, I was stupid and I'm terribly sorry for that," he begged as he ran his hand through his hair.

Ally stood on the other side of the front door shaking her head as the tears streamed out of her eyes, "Go away, Austin! You hurt me."

Austin rested his forehead against the door, "Ally, I'm so sorry for all of that. I never meant to hurt you or call you the names I did. I was in shock that you lied to me about your true identity. I accept you for who you are and what you do but you have to understand that it all came to me as a shock."

"I'm not a stripper, Austin. For you to have called me a singing one; that hurt. You treat me like a human being or don't talk to me at all. Take me or leave me, Austin because if you're ashamed of what I do and who I am I cannot be with a person like you."

Austin groaned, "Ally that's the thing! I'm not ashamed anymore-"

"—So you were ashamed?"

Austin realized his mistake and quickly back tracked, "I was never ashamed, Ally. I couldn't ever be ashamed of what you do. You're a talented woman and I've realized that maybe a moment too soon but you have to forgive me. I've lost all my pride and all my dignity and I'm out here on my knees begging for you to take me back, Ally. Please!"

Ally shook her head on the other side of the door, she couldn't believe a word he was saying, "How do I know you aren't lying to me and you won't hurt me again?" She questioned him in a soft tone.

He sighed, "You won't know, you'd just have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Ally bit back the tears threatening to roll down her face, "I trusted you before and where did that get me?"

"It's different now, Ally!" Austin shouted through the door now aggravated.

"Why is it different now?!" She snapped back.

"Because…" He trailed off as he rubbed his hand down his face, "Because now, I love you!"

* * *

**End.**


End file.
